Blue Roses
by Azzie.K
Summary: Human, yes. Supernatural occurrences, check. Love? Wasn't planned. Hannah Alexis McCall could handle shifting, kistune and demonic visits. Her weakness? The fragility of the human heart (Summary credit goes to Briar black death rose)
1. Prolouge

I could feel the dirt grinding against my bare legs as I kneeled looking out the small holes of the lattice fence. I kept a close watch from my hiding spot under the porch, there was no way I was getting beamed with whatever concoction Scott and Stiles had made and poured into balloons. Stiles was calling it a sludge fight him and Scott had spent all morning loading up water balloons with everything but water. The pack was up at Lydia's cabin for the last weekend of summer we thought it be a great way to spend time together before school started again.

When my Scott and Stiles announced the balloon fight they gave everyone a bucket of balloon's and said we all have 5 minutes to get away before we could attack each other. My immediate instinct was to hide, I knew I couldn't take any of the others; well maybe Stiles. I was smaller slower and weaker than the rest of the pack not to mention rather clumsy. So hiding was my best option, that I and I saw what Scott and Stiles put into one of the balloons. Swamp mud and grape jello was not something I wanted to be covered in.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder my body instantly tensed up my hand reaching for my bucket. I turned my head quickly to see Liam crouch beside me squeezing himself under the deck. His shoulders were scrunched by his neck his hands up in a submissive surrounded by his face. I let out a small breath of relief realizing it was just him.

"What the hell Liam!" I whispered harshly

"I've been looking for you for the past hour" Liam whispered back

"Why?" I asked him slightly confused

"Cause everyone else is teamed up and you can't throw to save your life" Liam informed me quietly

"What about Lydia?" I questioned

" Parish showed up, she got him to join." Liam told me quietly

I rolled my eyes it didn't shock me that much to be honest. For the past few months ever since Lydia had spent a couple week helping and trying to solve what he is, they'd been getting rather close. I looked over at Liam as he was adjusting himself into a small divot in the dirt helping him fit better. I furrowed my brows as realization stuck in how exactly did Liam find me.

"Liam… how did you find me anyways?" I questioned him

Liam's body instantly looked tense as he averted my gaze, I raised my brows at him. Liam looked down at the ground his hand scratching the back of his neck. I tilted my head looking at him it was sort of amusing how nervous he got so quickly. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he some what looked up at me.

"I uh.." Liam scratched his neck more as he talked "Kinda heard your heartbeat.." Liam's voice trailed my mouth dropped for a second

"That is kinda creepy.. and I'm pretty sure in some way cheating" I told him slightly weirded out

"N.. No I mean.. Not like that.. I like wasn't purposely listening for it " Liam stumbled on his words trying to defend himself

"Yet you heard it?" I asked him

" I just.. I can't help it… It just happens." Liam shrugged looking away

"Liam it's fine relax" I had to bit my inner lip to stop myself from giggling at him

Liam gave me a nervous smile, I smiled back and went back to peeking out the lattice fence. I hadn't actually seen anyone for a little while, I wasn't complaining though. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Liam moving himself slightly closer to me to get a better look out the lattice.

"So what's the plan?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Liam's voice, I hadn't notice how close he was .

"Wait them out" I replied simply not moving.

"What if we get hung-"

I didn't let Liam finish his sentence I reached next to my bucket of balloons, I dragged the lunch bag in front of me over to the side Liam was on. Opening the bag I pulled out a bag of cookies and a can of soda. Liam looked a little shocked at the fact I had planned everything out. I smirked a little as he took the cookies and soda .

Liam and I hid out under porch for a few hours, we made small talk and kept an eye out for the others. In our cramped surroundings the two of us tried to shoot Skittles into each others mouths, neither of us did too well. At one point when Lydia and Parrish had returned back to the cabin after losing Liam and I both covered each others mouths trying to stop the others from laughing. They were both covered in various types of what according to Lydia was pudding.

Around half an hour after Lydia and Parrish came back, Parrish had been called into work. It wasn't long after that when Malia and Kira came back to the cabin both covered in gunk and grime. It meant there was only four of us left, Scott, Stiles, Liam and I. If there was one thing I knew for certain was Scott didn't like to quit and Stiles would do everything in his power to not lose to Liam.

After a little while of planning and scheming Liam and I made an attack plan. Once we snuck out from under the porch Liam get his ears open for Scott and Stiles. The plan was Id hide somewhere with the balloons while Liam lead the other two towards me for a sneak attack.

Liam and I had found the perfect tree vantage point, making sure the coast was clear I attempted to climb the tree. After a couple failed and poor attempts and pulling myself up I felt hands on my waist. I froze for a second a little shocked from the touch before Liam lifted me up. Holding onto the branch I assisted Liam helping me into the tree. Once I was set up in the branch Liam handed me up the bucket and I hid myself among the tree branches.

I looked down at Liam giving him a nodded he quickly returned it before running off in the direction Of Stiles's distinct smell. I stayed couching on the branch as I watched him run off a took a couple seconds to adjust myself properly on the branch. After a couple moments Liam came slowly running passed me. I could hear Stiles yelling after him I reached into the bucket to grab a balloon.

My eyes locked on Stiles and Scott as the emerged from the bushes each only with one balloon. I kept myself calm and my breath steady as they slowly crept into the small clearing. They were looking for Liam who had ducked behind a tree and some bushes just behind the tree I was in. Stiles and Scott stopped under my branch.

I slightly adjusted myself on the branch to ready my attack, in the processes my foot tapped the bucket that I had perched between two smaller branches. The bucket tipped onto it's side causing the balloon's to roll out and tumble out of the tree. The entire bucket cascaded down and exploded on the unexpecting head's of Scott and Stiles.

Stiles let out a girlish shriek as him and Scott held onto each other trying to avoid the surprise attack. I held tightly onto the tree locking my feet around the branch so I wouldn't fall from laughing so hard. Even Liam and fallen over out of the bushes he hid behind and onto the ground he laughed so hard.

The two of them just stood there still like deer in headlights still not sure at what just happened. They were covered in various colours and textures from the balloons, Scott having a large green streak of slime running down his face and weighing down his hair. While Stiles looked like he just climbed out of a swamp. Scott wiped the gunk from his eyes and looked up at me, I grinned down still laughing at him.

"Look's like we win" I smirked at him.

Scott half smiled at me this was the first time since we were kids that I had beaten him and Stiles in something other than a board game. I picked the bucket up dropping it under the branch making sure not to hit Scott or Stiles. Who were trying to wipe the gunk from their faces, climbing down onto the branch I hung by my hand's my feet reaching for the bucket. Not being able to reach it I let go of the branch falling to my feet and stumbling slightly.

Once I had straightened myself up I noticed Scott and Stiles starting to head back to the cabin. I walked over to Liam who was still laughing on the ground. I leaned over grabbing his arm and yanking him up and after a couple steps he started walking properly and calmed down.

We followed a little ways behind Scott and Stiles, Stiles of course complaining that he was beat by Liam and I. Which really just made it more amusing for the two of us. As we walked up the path to the house we could see the girls baking in the sun. Hearing us coming there attention was brought to the four of us.

"It's Snot man and his partner in crime the Swamp thing!" I announced loudly pointing at them

"Not funny Hannah" Stiles said bitterly

"Yes it is Swap thing" I sang as I skipped passed him and up the steps to the house

"You do kind of look like a swamp monster" Malia informed him

Stiles grumbled something as Scott pulled him around the side of the house to use the outside showers. Not wanting to track the mess into the cabin knowing Lydia would freak and make them clean it. As Liam headed inside probably to get more food I laid down on the deck next to Kira enjoying the sun while I could. 

I watched as Stiles walked around the couch with his oversized bowl of popcorn. I pulled my knees to my chest clearing a spot on the couch I was laying on for him to sit down. Stiles sat down next to my on the couch as Malia squished on the end next to him. I stretched my legs out over both their laps, Stiles lightly placing the bowl onto my legs.

I did a scan of the room, Lydia had claimed the lazy boy chair to herself. Scott and Kira had taken over the loveseat, the two of them were cuddled together making kissy faces. Even though there would of have been room on the loveseat for Liam, he decided to sit on the floor; I didn't blame him.

I turned my attention back to the large flat screen hanging on the wall, I knew Stiles and Malia had picked the movie which meant it was going to be scary. I got comfortable on the couch as the movie started, when the title appeared I turned to glare at Stiles; he smirked at me.

"Why" I said bitterly

"Pay back my dear han-solo" Stiles said slyly

"I hate you" I said matter of factly

"I know" Stiles grinned

Stiles went back to put his attention on Silent hill as it started to play, I scrunched my face unhappy before turning back to the tv. I folded my arms over my chest watching the movie, I hated Silent hill. It didn't matter how many times I watched it certain parts still scared me.

I laid there watching the movie lightly nibbling on the popcorn that I had resting on my legs. As I watched the screen I could feel myself growing more nervous. I knew it was going to happen that it was all just fake but I could feel the fear creeping in. Liam looked back over his shoulder at me, he probably heard my rising heart beat. I just gave him fake smile focusing back on the screen.

The mother had just seen the man in the hanging in the chain link fence with the gas mask, I knew what was coming next; the grey children. I took in a deep breath preparing myself, my heart practically stopping. I felt something grab my ankle, I didn't think I just reacted.

I let out a loud scream my body jerking as I flung myself off the couch,the popcorn flying into the air and raining down. I scurried backwards with my hands and feet till I bumped into something. My heart was beating so hard in my chest it felt like it was going to rip out at any second. My breaths were short and ragged as the fear slowly started to settle. My watering eyes locked on Stiles who had tipped over to where I was sitting from laughing so hard

"WHY!" I screamed at him

"I...oh my.. I ..I" Stiles was laughing to hysterically to answer

"You asshole!" I snapped

Stiles was to busy laughing at what had just happened to care about anything else. All three of the girls were giving him annoyed and amused looks. I just saw Scott pelting Stiles in the head with a pillow as I turned into Liam. Hiding my face into his side Liam wrapped an arm around me comforting me. I couldn't believe that he had just done that to me, he knew how scared I was of the movie and that it gave me nightmares. Yet he went to far and decided to prank me, I would get him back for it.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood there practically on my tip toes one arm out stretched over my head the other trying to keep me balance by holding onto cupboard door. I could feel the tips of my nails grazing the outside of box, I tried to make myself taller It wasn't helping. I swear they did these types of thing to me on purpose just because of my height. I huffed lowering myself down before turning to face the door frame that lead from the kitchen to the main room.

"Chewbacca!" I yelled out annoyed

"Again with the Chewbacca ?" Scott groaned walking into the kitchen

"Forever and always bro" I smirked at him

Scott just rolled his eyes at me smiling, I raised my hand pointing at the box of Trix. Scott chuckled at me ruffling my hair as he stepped passed me, I squinted my eyes glaring at him. With ease Scott took the box off the top shelf and placed it on the counter before closing the cupboard door. Scott turned around to face me smiling at me as I still gave him an annoyed look.

"Thanks Scottie" I smiled at him making my way over to the fridge to get milk

"Anytime Han, You got a ride today or do you want me to take you? Scott asked simply

Reaching the fridge I opened the door and pulled out the milk, lightly kicking the door closed with my foot as I turned around. Scott had taken a bowl out of the cupboard for me and was leaning against the counter.

"Stiles said he's picking me up, but we know how well that one goes" I teased placing the Milk on the counter

"Alright try not to be late, mom will flip if you get detention" Scott informed me

"Again" I added

"Yeah i think Coach is finally getting that you and Malia is just as bad as Stiles and I" Scott chuckled

"No one is worse then you two" I teased pouring the cereal in the bowl, Scott let out a small chuckle

"Alright, I better get going promised Kira I meet up with her early "Scott told me

"Okay Scottie see you at school" I said waving him off as I took a spoon from the dish rack

Sticking the spoon into the bowl of over slightly overflowing cereal and milk. I took a large scoop shoving it in my mouth. Chewing the mouthful of cereal I started collecting food for my lunch, every so often going back to my bowl to take a scoop. I heard a steady honk from outside I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Putting my now empty bowl of cereal in the sink I turned the tap on rinsing it before taking my lunch bag and heading into the main room. I shoved my lunch into my backpack before zipping it and swinging it over my shoulder. The honking stopped for a second before starting up again.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, I forced my feet into my boots not bother to lace them as I swung my bag over my shoulder. I rushed towards the door grabbing my house keys before leaving and locking it behind me. Turning around to face the street Stiles was leaning against his horn, shoving a breakfast sandwich in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him quickly making my way down the path to the side walk. Stiles gave me a food fill grin I couldn't help but laugh at him. Reaching his jeep I lightly tossed my bag in through the window before opening the door and pulling myself in.

"Han-Solo" Stiles greeted sloppily pulling me into a hug

"Hey Batman" I said with a small laugh

Stiles pulled away with a large grin it faded for a second his eyes going wide as he reached forward and swiped something off my shoulder. I turned to look at my shoulder then at him, raising a brow. Stiles just gave me a guilty grin I rolled my eyes laughing at him. Stiles pulled onto the street and started the drive to school

"So Stinky-Linksi you excited to play in the game tonight?" I quizzed slightly looking over my shoulder at him

"Depends" Stiles said simply

" On?" I asked slightly confused Stiles was almost always to play in the game

"If you're going to be there to keep the little runt in check" Stiles groaned, I reached my arm out gently slapping his shoulder

"Oww!" he whined

"Well I told you to stop calling him that!" defended

"Well he is a runt, and if he loses on the field for this re-match i'm going to ring his neck out" Stiles grumbled

"Aww look at the awkward dorkling trying to be all tough" I spoke in a baby voice

Stiles just dramatically rolled his eyes at me I couldn't help but laugh at him as I leaned in giving him a hug. Stiles half hugged back before pulling into the school parking lot, we had 5 minutes to spare. That wasn't anything new Stiles and I were almost always late. As we parked Stiles nudged my side, I raised brows looking at him confused. He casually nodded his head towards the main stairs before turning his gaze. I casually followed rolling my eyes at the sight he was pointing out.

Standing at the top of the stairs was Liam and Mason, by the looks of it Mason was trying to get Liam to go with him to class so he wasn't late. I could see my science textbook in Liam's hands it wasn't an unusual sight. More than once Liam had gotten my books out of my locker and met me rather, before school or before class t bring them to me. While Malia, Lydia and Kira found it absolutely adorable And Scott pointed out it was like a puppy bringing his owner the newspaper or their slippers. Stiles just teased me about it making lame puppy jokes all time. I rolled my eyes at Stiles lightly slapping up the back of his head before slipping out of the jeep.

I picked my bag up of the floor of the jeep before closing the door and walking around front. As soon as I walked around front Liam's eyes went straight for me as Mason went inside shaking his head. I looked both ways making sure the parking lot was clear before hurrying across it and making my way up the stairs to Liam. As soon as I had both feet on the flat surface of the top landing, Liam was wrapping both arms around me. Liam pulled me to him for a hug I wrapped my arms around him for a couple moments before pulling away.

"I brought you your textbook" Liam said smiling as he held it out to me, I took it from him smiling

"Thank's Liam you're amazing, now get to class before you're late you've got a game today" I said shooing him into the school

Liam went to say something I just gave him a stern look raising my brows at him. He just nodded and hurried inside, I looked over my shoulder Stiles was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked slowly towards the stairs.

"Hurry up Stiles, If we're late again we'll get a month detention!" I groaned at him

"I'm coming!" Stiles exaggerated

Stiles slowly made his way up the stairs I glared at him taking a step down I reached my arm out grabbing a fist full of his sweater. I yanked Stiles by his sweater he stumbled forward onto the landing. I gripped onto his draw string and started dragging him down the hall, most of the students were already in class and the bell was going to ring in the next couple minutes.

I dragged Stiles down the hall moving quickly, he complained the entire way dragging his bag behind us. Seeing the door to math class I picked up the pace still pulling Stiles with me. I dragged him straight into the classroom pausing in front of the teachers desk. Still holding onto the drawstring I faced the desk. Where Mr. Voorhees would normally be sitting in his chair, Coach Finstock was sitting on his desk a small ball in hand and watching Stiles and I.

"Coach.." I said suspiciously

" I like your tactic to get Stilinski to class little McCall. Now take a seat" Coach said firmly

Letting go of Stiles I scurried off to an empty seat next to Kira placing my textbook on the table. I looked back up at coach who was glaring at Stiles while he slowly walked to the back of the class to sit next to Malia.

"Thank you for once again holding up my class" Coach announced

I tilted my head raising an eyebrow at Coach Finstock; had he really just said that. I turned my head looking back at Stiles he had the same confused and somewhat shocked look as I did.

"But uh coach this isn't yo-" Greenberg started to argue

"Shut up Greenberg" Coach snapped instantly shutting Greenberg down

I immediately bent my head down using my arm to cover my face and stop myself from laughing out loud. Coach Finstock was my favorite teacher not because he was good at it, but because he made the day interesting. I watched Coach as he took long strides to the large cabinet at the back of the room. For some reason the fact that he was wearing his gym shorts in science was completely amusing to me. I couldn't stop the snicker that escaped me, Coach turned quickly to face the front of the room eyes locked on me. I ducked my head down in shame biting my inner lip, I could see Stiles smirking at me. He was clearly enjoying the fact that I was getting in trouble a little to much.

"What's so funny " Coach said sharply, I knew I looked like a guilty puppy under his gaze

"Stiles is making funny faces behind your back!" I blurted out, putting the blame on Stiles

It was a complete and utter lie and not entirely on purpose it was just the first thing to come out of my mouth. Stiles mouth dropped open a look of complete betrayal masking his face. I gave him a guilty partial smile.

"Stilinski" Coach turned quickly to Stiles.

"Bu-" Stiles tried to defend himself

"Extra laps in gym for you today Stilinski" Coach said firmly turning back to the cabinet

Stiles shot me death glares from his seat, I grinned at him holding in my giggle as I flashed him a heart symbol with my hands. He clearly wasn't as amused as I was, I turned back to face the front of the room.

"He's so going to get you for that" Kira whispered to me.

"I know" I whispered smiling at her.

Stiles and I had always been like this, pranking each other blaming each other. It's just how our friendship worked it made the two of us best friends. Coach Finstock rolled the tv cart out of the cabinet and up to the front of the class.

"You are all going to sit her silently and watch this movie while I grade papers" Coach told the class.

As the movie played I don't think anyone in class was actually paying attention. Due to the fact we had already seen the video and the fact no one usually watched them anyways. When class ended I scurried away knowing if Stiles caught up to me right away he'd nag me. I was quick to maneuver my way through the halls to art class. The class was working on they're clay sculptures the subject was animals and nature. Lydia had picked a hummingbird and flowers while I decided to work on a wolf pack. I thought making one for each of the pack members would be a cute christmas gift.

When the lunch bell had rang Lydia and I had already put our project's away and had cleaned up. while Lydia headed to the lunch room to meet up with the girls I made a detour. I had a plan to get Stiles back for his scare tactics on the last week of summer. It might of been almost a month later but I warned him id get him back when he least expected it. Not to mention I still owed him from the last day of school last year when he dumped green slime on me in front of the entire school while getting an award. I took the long way down the halls avoiding the library as well as the cafeteria and main doors. For my plan to work, I couldn't get caught by Stiles, Malia or my brother. Scott would talk me out of it, while there was a chance Malia would rat me out. Reaching Eco class I stopped at the door checking my surroundings the coat was clear. I walked into the empty class room a smirk forming on my lips.

I placed my backpack onto Coach Finstocks desk, carefully I dug through it pulling objects out till I reach the container on the bottom. Checking over my shoulder periodically I opened the container, inside was a slightly under cooked in the middle brownie sheet. In bright red frosting it read Stilinski rules. I picked up the edge of the parchment carefully raising the brownie from the container.

"Oh my wicked ways" I smirked to myself

Carefully placing the brownie with the parchment down on the coach's chair I grinned proudly at myself. This was going to be one of my best pranks yet not to mention a two for one deal. Not only would I be getting Stiles back for his mean prank, I'd be getting coach back for picking on me in gym all week. If everything went as planned coach would sit down in his seat. Unaware and not bother to look like usual he'd sit on the partially raw brownie. When he got up to write something on board it would make it look like he had crapped himself or at least sat in it. The red frosting would be the only evidence to the crime marking Stiles the lone offender. With his track record of pranking coach he wouldn't have a hard time believing it or be slow to dish out punishment.

The prank was rather simple but it all went well it would be effective. Packing my stuff back up I walked over to the door peeking out into the hallway making sure the coast was clear. I took quick strides down the hall putting as much distance as I could between the classroom and I. Quickly I made my way to the cafeteria knowing if I was too late they'd get suspicious.

"Hannah!" I heard my name echo down the hallway

I stopped mid step on leg still slightly in the air, I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs at the other end of the hall. I spun myself around on one leg in a slightly dramatic fashion I was somewhat surprised to see Theo running down the stairs. I knew he was back in town I had seen him when we dealt with blue claws. Other then that I hadn't really seen him around much.

"Theo!" I called back smiling at him

Theo kept his quick pace as he made ground fast towards me. When Theo had caught up to me I twirled back around wrapping my arm around his back as he draped his on my shoulders. Even though Stiles didn't trust Theo I did. It was different for me though, Theo and I were close as kids. The two of us spent a lot of time hiding out in the library from Ricky Donovan our class bully. Because of it we had grown rather close he was my Stiles.

"So Hammy I ha-" Theo began to speak but I stopped dead in my tracks as he used my old nickname "What.." his voice trailed off concerned

"You just called me Hammy… I haven't been called that since.. well since you left" I let a small giggle escape my lips

"We'll you were a bit of a porker back then" Theo teased as we started to walk again

My mouth dropped in awe he did not just say that. I pulled my hand away reaching up and lightly smacking the back of his head. Theo flinched slightly chuckling at my reaction

" So not cool" I mumbled to him

"Why aren't you with your brother and then?" Theo questioned

"I'm on my way there now" I told him simply

"Me to" He replied back

"Good, if any of them ask I've been with you this whole time; alright?" I asked giving him a hopeful look

"I don't know what you're up to, but sure" Theo chuckled

I gave myself a small victory fist pump as of right now everything was going perfectly. All signs were coming up Hannah. Theo and I made our way to the cafeteria making goofy small talk and horsing around as we walked. I couldn't help myself from laughing at an old memory he had brought up about the second grade play of snow white. Theo and I were basically hanging off each other laughing as we were walking to the table. All I could think of a picture was Stiles face when he was told he had to kiss Marcy Gilstrap. It was one of a complete horror and terror; one I could never forget. I had both arms hanging on Theo while he had one wrapped around me, A low growl interrupted our amusement.

"Whoa down boy" Theo chuckled

Pulling away from him I looked at the table, Liam had his fists clenched looking down. I quickly raised my arm smacking him hard on the chest. Theo let out a small ow rubbing his chest where I had smacked it. I stepped closer to the table squishing between Scott and Kira, I reach my arm across the table

"Liam, are you o-" I didn't get to finish my question

"Get away from me" Liam growled pulling himself away from me.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Liam pushed himself away from the table and was storming away out of the cafeteria. As I watched him storm a way a strange pain filled me. I started pushing away from the table to go after him. Scott stopped me getting up from the table at the same time Stiles did.

"Why don't you stay here, we'll go deal with Liam" Scott said softly patting my back.

I gave a small nod sitting down at the table my eyes watching where Liam had stormed out. I didn't get why it had hurt so much to see him like that but it did. Kira wrapped her arm around me rubbing my shoulder in a comforting fashion. After a couple moments of awkwardly standing behind us Theo excused himself. Even though Kira, Lydia and Malia tried to encourage me to eat I was too worried about Liam. I didn't understand what I had done to make him so mad at me. I spent the rest of the lunch period worrying and waiting for news. The fact the fool moon was tomorrow night made me more concerned.

When the bell rang Lydia had to basically drag me to class, at this point I didn't care about my prank. I just wanted to go find Liam and make sure was alright, Lydia kept telling me he was fine but it wasn't getting through to me. Getting to class Lydia sat me in the desk next to her give me a relax look. Scott and Stiles just made it through the door when the last bell had rung and Coach Finstock was closing the door. They made their way quickly down the rows of seats, Scott sliding into the one behind me. I could hear his chair scratching against the floor as he leaned forward.

"He's fine Han, relax" Scott said softly in my ear patting my shoulder

I just gave a little nod the worry only some what fading away from me. Coach walked over to his chair pulling it out and sitting down. A smirk barely formed on my face as I watched him sit down pulling out his class list. Coach didn't need to call out names he just lifted his head up and ticked us off as he went down. After he had checked all the names off the list he started talking about the day's assignment standing up as he did. As he turned to face the board his light grey gym shorts had a brown smear and wet chunks stuck to them with Stilinski mushed in red. The entire class broke out into a fit of laughter even I let out a small snicker.

"What is so funny!" Coach snapped turning around

"I think you forgot to wipe Coach" Greenberg said while chuckling

"What the hell are you talking about Greenberg you moron" Coach snarled

"uh , it look's like you had an accident, there's brown all over your shorts" One of the girls in class pointed out.

Coach Finstock reached his hand around feeling the mucky brownie sticking to his shorts. He turned his upper body contorting it to look at the his shorts. His eyes flashed down at the chair before turning to face the class. You could practically see the steam shooting from his ear's he looked so pissed.

"Stilinski!" Coach screamed, I swear the entire school probably heard him

The sounds of chair legs scratching against the tile floor echoed through the room as everyone turned to face Stiles. He looked like he had just seen a ghost everyone looked between him and coach waiting for the next move.

"That's it Stilinski, forget laps you're doing suicide runs while were playing dodge ball in gym today." Coach snapped

Stiles opened his mouth attempting to defend himself from the false accusation. Coach just glared him down and pointed at him. Stiles instantly dropped his head avoiding eye contact accepting his fate. I let a small proud smile form on my face as I hid it in my arms not wanting to get caught. Oh how sweet my revenge was even if it would be short lived.

{Note: I can't wait to hear what you guy's think of the newest chapter}


	3. Chapter 2

After the prank I didn't really move or talk during class, just stared at the board. Even after the bell had rung I didn't move from my seat till Scott had picked me up. Scott was carrying down the hall for gym class, while Stiles complained about how he didn't prank coach. I was protesting going to gym, not only was it dodgeball day; Liam was in my class.

"Hey Mason!" Scott called out from behind me.

Mason stopped in his tracks on his way to the gym, he raised an eyebrow giving us a confused looked. He started to walk towards us still giving us an unsure look.

"What's up.." His voice trailed cautiously.

"Can you take Hannah to gym, she's well being Hannah" Scott teased

"Resent that" I said flatly as Scott lowered me to the ground

"Ha sure, no problem Scott; C'mon Han" Mason chuckled at me as he took my arm pulling me away.

I begrudgingly let Mason pull me down the hallway, dragging my bag along the floor. Getting closer to the Gym, Mason moved quicker knowing if we were late it would have to do laps. Reaching the gym the two of us walked in most of the students had already arrived including Liam.

Mason instinctively started walking towards his best friend who's back was turned to us. Without saying a word to Mason I dropped down and sat crossed legged on the ground. He only got a step forward before he noticed I wasn't following anymore. Letting go of my hand Mason turned around a confused look on his face as he saw me. Frowning his brows Mason looked at me then over his shoulder at Liam then back to me.

"Are you to fighting again?" Mason asked raising a brow putting a hand on his hip

"He snapped at me.. and I don't know what I did.." I mumbled looking away

"Alright, I'll go talk to him. You go sit on the bench at least" Mason said simply

As Mason walked away from me I pushed myself up back onto my feet and walked over to the bench and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Mason reached Liam lightly smacking his arm as he started talking to him. There conversation was short lived from coach blowing his whistle and demanding everyone take a seat.

"Stilinksi, suicides one end to the gym to the other now." Coach demanding

Stiles groaned unhappily getting up on his feet lazily running, he started his punishment. I watched him for the first few lines then put my attention back on Coach. He was standing in front of the class with the ball cart and bag of pinnies.

"Hewitt , Remini get up here your team captain's" Coach called out.

Mason looked shocked to be picked as he got to his feet and walked over to stand by coach. As Vince Remini stood up his typical shrowed of cockyness spewing from him. He'd transferred to beacon hills last spring and made Jackson on a bad day look like a saint. To say we didn't get along was an understatement not to mention he just so happened to pick Ricky Donovan as his right hand man.

. "Remini you're red, Hewitt shirts" Coach demanded shoving the pinnies at Vince " Hewitt your first" Coach informed

"Liam" Mason said without a second of thought.

It wasn't shocking that Liam was his first pick, not only was he Mason's best friend he was the most athletic person in class. It was just as typical when Vince called out for Ricky to join his team the to banging head's like neanderthals when Ricky got up there.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at them it, when I looked back over at Mason he was looking at me. A brow raised a slight smirk on his face, I pursed my lips tilting my head watching him carefully. He raised his hand wiggling his fingers in a come here motion.

"Cmon Hannable Licious, Join the darkside" Mason's voice went deep as said the last word

"Hey no, wrong franchise" Stiles yelled from the other side of the gym

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Stiles standing straight up at the other end of the gym glaring at Mason. I got up from my seat shaking my head at the boy's as Mason just shrugged Stiles off. I stood on the other side of Mason opposite of Liam not making eye contact as I walked up to them.

I stood there awkwardly looking at my feet as the rest of the class was divided. When everyone was finally on their teams coach made us all line the balls up before going to opposite sides of the gym. I looked beside me at my classmates each with one hand on the wall, Mason was somewhat in the middle while Liam was on the opposite side of me.

I looked across the gym, Stiles was running his laps right across the middle of the gym. He was bound to get pelted with balls, which was good for me since it be less to hit me. As I looked across I could see Ricky watching me, I cowered under his gaze. He raised his free hand up pointing a finger at me before running it across his neck.

I harshly swallowed the lump that had formed him my throat, once again I was his target. I looked around nervously my eyes flicking around the gym. Coach had put the empty ball cart by the wall on our side, it be risky and coach wouldn't like it but I'd be safe. When coach blew the whistle everyone ran forward while I took a detour for the cart.

I did my best to avoid the balls that were flying every which way. Reaching the ball cart I stopped to close flipping myself into the cart with a light thud. I pressed my back against the bottom of the cart keeping myself low and out of site. I could hear the balls smacking against other students and the walls, I could even hear Stiles when he'd get hit and complain.

"Where is McCall?!" Coach voices bellowed through the gym

"Hiding in the cart " Greenberg announced casually

"Freaking Greenberg" I grumbled to myself quietly

"Stilinski get her out of there" Coach demanded at Stiles

I bit my lip nervously looking up as the game continued around me, I could hear Stiles panting before I could actually see him. He collapsed against the cart panting I looked up at him nervously watching as he wiped the sweat from his forehead before turning to face me.

" Out you come Han" Stiles panted

"I'm good" I grinned at him

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you hide in here the whole class?" Stiles questioned

"The absolute best" I suggested hopefully

"Cmon, Scott will kill me if he knew I let you hide all class" Stiles informed me

I didn't get a chance to argue with Stiles he was leaning over and grabbing my waist and pulling me out. I let out a small squeal trying to keep myself in the cart, Stiles even in his tired state was stronger than me pulling me simply out of the cart.

" Move it McCall" Coach yelled across the gym

I rolled my eyes annoyed as Stiles chuckled behind me, coach blowing the whistle in a hurry fashion. I quickly made my way over to the wall leaving a good gap between it and me. I turned my back to it, doing my best to avoid the balls as I swerved in and out. Being hit by one of those would end up dealing some serious damage.

A ball came whizzing at my head. Instantly I turned, crouching down dodging the ball as it smacked the wall. I quickly straightened up and started to turn towards the other team. I hadn't fully pivoted when a sharp pain filled my head, knocking me backwards as I hit rather harshly against the wall before sliding onto it and onto my ass. It hurt and if possible I'm sure I saw stars. My eyes shut tightly as I gripped tightly onto my head as it thumped harshly. The pain was a strong throb, bursting painfully.

"Hold you balls!" Coach's voice was more of an echo as he spoke "McCall, McCall are you alright!"

Coach was yelling my name but my head was spinning too much to answer. I felt if I spoke I'd vomit or pass out. I bit the inside of my lip, the pain still throbbing in my head. I wouldn't say much about the pain. I could feel a hand on my shoulder as I stayed hunched over biting the inside of my lip trying to hold in the pain.

"Dunbar!" Coach voice raged "I said hold it, for god sakes, come on, Donovon, to the nurse before you bleed everywhere. Class is over Hewitt, Stilinski make sure McCall's okay"

People were moving around by not fast enough, it was starting to irk Coach more than normal.

"Hurry it up!" Coach all but screamed. "I said class is over!"

I slowly opened my eyes as to see Mason crouched down semi in front of me a concerned look in his face. Stiles was slow jogging over to me with a worried look, behind him I could see Coach escorting Ricky out of the gym with a annoyed look on his face. Ricky's head was tilted up as blood dripped down his hand, his nose was clearly broken. There would be some nasty bruises that would appear.

Just out of the corner of my eye I could see Liam slightly hunched over his hands formed into fists at his sides. I could see his nails piercing into the palms of his hands he was losing control again; his anger made it harder. I looked up at Stiles then nodded lightly at Liam, Stiles looked over catching my hint he rushed over to Liam

"Hannah, how do you feel?" Mason asked softly, I let my head drop to the side to look at him.

"My head hurts" I said point blank, Mason chuckled slightly

"I'm sure it did, you put Cartoon bonk sound effects to shame" Mason joked 

"So funny Mase" I faked amusement

I pushing myself up, no longer wanting t sit on the floor. As I started getting up Mason's instinct was to hold his arms out on either side of me. Lightly gripping Mason's forearm I used it to help keep my balance. My head was still throbbing I was light headed and I had headache from the hit; I wasn't going to let Mason know that though. I knew If Mason saw me hurting he'd tell Scott who'd make me go home or worse to the hospital where mom was. It was something that I didn't want to do, I needed to be there for the game .

"Go easy, take it slow" Mason warned nervously as I started to walk.

"Mase, I'm fine really just relax" I told him rolling my eyes

"You're black eye says differently" Mason voice trailed as he spoke

I was so focused on trying to stand up and walk straight without falling over. I hadn't noticed that I could barely see out my left eye. I quickly walked over to the bench stumbling slightly I kneeled on it as I picked up my bag. Unzipping it I shoved my hand in digging around for my cellphone, feeling around for it I found it and pulled it out.

I unlocked my phone ignoring the new text notifications from Scott, Brett and Theo and turning the camera function on. Turning it to the front camera I flinched at the site of my own face, my eye was swollen and seeming to get worse It was red and slightly purple. I slowly brought my free hand up to my face my fingertips barely brushing against the bruise I hissed flinching from the pain.

"You're brothers going to kill me" Mason complained

"Mase, relax it's a black eye i've had worse" I reassure him as I put my phone away.

"Are you sure?" Mason asked unsure

"Yes now let's go,I have to go lecture Brett about behaving and not poking at the irritable bear today" I said slightly annoyed walking away.

"Don't you mean wolf" Mason joked,

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him, raising a brow at him. I blinked a couple times at him while he stood there grinning at me like a little child looking for approval. I bit the inside of my lip before letting a small giggle escape my lips then flinching from pain the shook my head.

" I can't believe you just …. wow.." I said trying to stop myself from laughing

"Opportunity my dear Hannah" Mason laughing lightly and carefully hanging his arm over my shoulders

The two of us walked out of the gym and out into the hallway, we made our way almost empty hallways. Stopping at Mason's locker then mine before we headed out to the lacrosse field to get seat's for the Lydia and Malia as well as giving me chance to find Brett. Giving Mason my bag I headed across the field where the other team was getting ready. I looked around the group of boys getting ready most giving me odd looks as I looked for Brett. I spotted him by the bleachers putting his shoulder pads on. I weaved my way through the group of boy's an over to him.

"Hey Brett" I greeted,

"Hannah What -" Brett spoke as he turned to face me "Happened to you!?" His entire voice changed as he saw my face

I didn't get a word out before Brett took a long stride closing the gap between the two of us. Brett's large hand cupped my face turning my head slightly to get a better look at the eye. I could feel Brett tense up under his touch.

"Who" He said harshly through gritted teeth, I reach my hand up gently pulling his away.

"It doesn't matter, Liam broke his nose already" I informed him rolling my eyes.

"What do you know, Dunbar did something right for once" Brett said bitterly. I looked at him unamused by him.

"Brett, please not today" I complained " I'm having a crap day, Liam's wolf pmsing has a mysterious grunge on one of my oldest friends who seemingly returns it. He's had almost lost control twice today, and I don't think I can handle much more." I vented to him on the verge of tears

"Hey, hey come here" Brett pulled me gently into chest rubbing my back I wrapped my arms around him

"Relax Han, It'll all work out, he's just on edge because of the moon tomorrow. I'll go easy to him tonight, not for him but for you" Brett consoled me softly as he stroked my hair.

I took a long deep breath before letting it out and nodding against Brett's chest. Brett and I had a strange connection ever since he save me from a wannabe assassin that got some bad info. Brett said he felt like I was a little sister to him and in a way I felt the same.

"Thank you" I said softly pulling away

"Just promise me you'll relax, your stress and anxiety making you smell like Stilinski" Brett teased, I lightly slapped his chest

"Always got pick on someone don't you?" I taunted

"Of course" Brett smirked, I just rolled my eyes

"I better get back to the bleachers and help Mase save Lydia an Malia seats" I informed him giving him one last hug before pulling away.

"Alright, I'll score a goal for you" Brett winked.

I rolled my eyes at him shaking my head with a smile, Brett just grinned back at me. I gave him a small wave goodbye followed by a thumbs up before making my way across the field back to where Mason was waiting in the bleachers.


	4. Chapter 3

Mason and I where hanging out on the bleachers, I was working on Eco homework while Mason had his math textbook out. I looked up from my paper to look at Mason he was leaning back against the row behind us his Math textbook in front of him and upside down. He was clearly checking out the other team and not actually doing homework. I smirked to myself watching him for a couple moments, this wasn't anything new. Mason and I had discovered the tactic last year, during free period or lunch when of the teams were practice we'd pretend to study and instead check them out and gossip.

After a couple moments of watching Mason I leaned towards him plucking the textbook from his hand. he looked at me giving me a confused look. I flipped the book around before handing it back to him with a playing smirk on my face. I could see the faintest bit of red creeping up on Mason's face, I covered my lips giggling at him.

Mason looked down avoiding my gaze, I gave him a small smile before turning back to my text book. I didn't get very far when I heard coach yelling for the boy's to move it, I tilted my head up to see Scott at the head of the group. Instead of stopped at the bench like usual he started towards Mason and I. I could see the bag of ice in his hand as he made his way over.

I placed my textbook and notebook down on the bleacher down beside me before walking down them towards Scott. My head was still throbbing slightly but I was no longer lightheaded, I made my way down the bleachers stopping in front of him.

" Stiles told me what happened are you okay?" I could hear the concern in Scott's voice

"I'm fine Scotty" I told him simply

"Alright but take it easy, and put this on your eye" Scott informed me handing me the ice as well as a cloth.

"You just worry about the game" I replied simply

"Alright wish me luck" Scott said lightly pulling me forward and kissing the top of my head

" Alright but I think Stiles needs it more" I teased as scott walked away

"Heard that!" Stiles called out from where he was standing next to Kira

I turned slightly to face them before I brought my hand up to my lips puckering them. Before kissing them and blowing it towards Stiles. He rolled his eyes laughing at me, I laughed back smiling at him. I turned around coming face to face with Liam, my body jerked slightly from the shock. Liam didn't say anything at first he just kinda looked at me, a look of self disappointment in his eyes.

"That looks like it hurts…" Liam's voice trailed off as he avoided eye contact

"Only when I blink a lot or laugh hard, but I'm sure Ricky's in a lot more pain the I am" I informed him tilting my head to the side to try and look at him

"Yeah.. sorry about that…" Liam said at the ground scratching his neck

I let out a soft sigh looking at him, Liam looked so much like a scared pup that had gotten scolded for chewing slippers. I took a step forward closing the gap more between Liam and I, reaching my hand forward I lightly cupped Liam face turning his head to look at me. He continued to avoid eye contact with me.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Liam, if anything I should thank you." I told him softly

Liam looked up at me scrunching his brows confused by what I had just said.

"Why, I lost control.." He mumbled, I gave him a small comforting smile

"Why did you?" I questioned him, Liam looked taken back by the question as he looked away for a moment before looking at me again

" Because I got angry?" Liam said in more of a question the a statement, I raised a brow encouraging him to continue

" I got angry because I was too caught up being jealous about Theo, that I wasn't there beside you and you got hurt because of it and I couldn't let him get away with it" Liam told me honestly

"See, that's why you have no reason to be sorry, you were just protecting me" I told him gently

"But I'm still sorry I was a jerk about it.." Liam told me

"We'll just blame it on the moon" I teased

I leaned forward hugging Liam, he instantly hugged me back wrapping his arms firm yet gently around me. I gave Liam a light squeeze before pulling away from him with a smile that he returned.

"Now, go kick some little green monster's butts. Just not literally" I joked

"Will do, I'll even score a couple goals for you as an apology" Liam grinned cheekily before running off

I shook my head at him, it was going to be a battle on that field, I turned around to face the bleachers. As I carefully walked up them I lightly pressed the cloth wrapped ice against my swollen eye flinching at the touch. I took my seat next to Mason putting my text books away before watching the boy's warm up.

Mason and I sat there watching the boy's warm up gossiping about the cute ones. Eventually Lydia and Malia joined us both gushing over my eye. It took a while but I finally got through to them that I was fine. When the game finally started the bleachers were packed and the crowds was quieting down.

We sat watching the game Mason, Lydia and Malia all cheering when our boy's scored or almost scored. As I sat there quietly cheering on both teams in my head, knowing If I cheered out loud for either team It just caused more drama. each time Liam and Brett came close to each other my heart would stop I tensed up and gripped on to Mason. The two weren't trying to kill each other tonight but that doesn't mean they were being nice.

" So why aren't you cheering?" Theo's voice came from behind me causing me to jump, I turned looking over my head to face him

" Liam dislikes Brett more than he does you and Han an Brett are friends" Malia explained not turning around

"What she said" I said I added pointing over my shoulder at her, Theo just nodded his head in understandment.

I tuned back to watch the game and within a couple minutes Mason's phone was ringing, I looked over my shoulder at him. He answered the phone, It was clear it was him mom on the other end and wanted something from him, after saying goodbye Mason hung up the phone and sighed

"Mom got called in, I have to go babysit. Text me if anything good happens" Mason said annoyed

I gave him a sympathetic smile, Mason leaned over pulling me in for a hug I gave him a hug back. Mason released our hug taking his bag and standing up he gave a small wave to the girls before leaving the bleachers.

It had started raining shortly after Mason had left, By the time the game had finished it was pouring and the field was a mud pit. When the game was finally over and Beacon hills won in the last 5 seconds, surprisingly thanks to a Stiles hiccup and Liam's talent. The crowed was going nuts everyone running down off the bleachers to congratulate the boy's.

Malia was the first off the bleachers Lydia close behind and even Theo hurried down to. I stood at my spot on the bleachers knowing If I went down into the mob I'd just get injured more. I made my way down to the last row of bleachers, looking around for Stiles, Liam, Scott or Kira.

After a couple moments Liam showed up in front of me, his hair drenched with rain and sweat causing it hang in front of his face slightly. Liam pulled me off the bleachers and into a spinning hug. I let out an unintentional squeal as I giggled lifting my legs up , causing Liam to just chuckle at me. He gently placed me back down on the bleachers, both of us smiling.

"Did you see that last goal!" Liam said pumped

"Oh I saw it, Stiles classically tripping on air and knocking the ball away from Evans, and you saving the day" I grinned at him

"It was awesome" Liam gave himself a proud fist pump that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"It was pretty great" I replied still giggling, Liam spun around leaning forward slightly

"Hop on time for a victory lap" Liam told me.

I let out a small giggle leaning over Liam I wrapped my arms over his shoulder as I hopped on his back. Liam wrapped his arms around my legs as he stood up straight I kept one arm wrapped around his shoulders gently holding on. Liam started to jog a little as he made his way into the crowded even spinning around as other congratulated him. I couldn't stop from laughing as I looked around cheering for him

. When I spotted my brother and the others they were all smiling and laughing at me I waved before nudging Liam pointing where they were. Liam made his way over to the group as we got close I slid down off his back and bolted for Stiles screaming his name as I did. Stiles crouched slightly picking me up by my legs. I squealed holding onto his shoulders, Stiles attempted to spin tripping over his own foot and slipping on the wet grass he tripped backwards.

Hitting the ground with a thud I landed on top of Stiles mud splattering up from under him. The pack around us laughing Stiles and myself included. I pushed my hands against Stiles chest he had chunks of mud and grass sticking to his face, I'm sure I did to. I pretended to push myself off Stiles stealthily picking up a glob of mud as I did. I quickly squashed the mud into the side of Stiles face running my hand over it as I climbed off him.

"Congratulations Stinky-linski" I winked at him as got up

"You are going down Han" Stiles announced scooping up a chunk of mud

As Stiles wiped the mud towards me I dropped down crouching, the mud whipped by me and I heard Liam burst out laughing louder. Still crouching I spun to see who Stiles had hit, Theo was using his shirt to get the mud from his face.

"You're dead" He grumbled though the mud

Stiles climbed to his feet as Theo swooped down grabbing a scoop of mud and tossing it towards Stiles, instead It hit Kira. Which got Scott involved then Kira and eventually we were all throwing mud at each other except for Lydia as we ran around. Being the only one who managed to not be covered by mud Stiles and Malia made it a mission to get me.

I ducked behind Scott using him as a shield as I dodged Stiles and Malia's attacks. I was weaving between, Him and Liam and Kira. I felt one hand wrap around my waist another covered my mouth keeping me from screaming. I dropped the handful of mud I had eye wide trying to squirm from the grip. The arm around my waist was tight enough to restrain me but not enough to hurt at all.

I was carried away into the boy' locker room and when my feet finally touched the ground I spun quickly to see Theo grinning at me. I did the first thing that came to mind I raised my hand and attempted to punch him in the chest I flinched letting out a small yelp at Theo chuckled at my attempt to hurt him.

"What is wrong with you, Why would you do that. Can you not hear my freaking heart right now?!" I snapped at him, feeling my own heart pounding in my chest from the fright.

Theo playfully smirked at me grabbing my arm and spinning me in his pinning me lightly to his chest. Theo leaned down in my ear brushing the wet hair away from my shoulder.

"Yes, yes I did" He growled "Hannah banana" He joked as he started tickling me

I let out yelping squealed squirming around in his grip as I tried to pull myself away from him. Theo kept a firm grip on my as he tickled me not letting me move as I tried to escape. Theo laughed enjoying the torture he was releasing on me as I begged him to stop.

"Theeo, n.. n… n...o.. S...s..s..t...o..op" I stuttered out between breaths

"Are you going to make me Hammy?" He questioned teasingly

"y...y...y..yes" I stumbled out

Theo laughed at my failed attempted to threaten him. I fought against him trying to jab him with my elbow. As Theo went to spin me around and pin me to the wall his arm moved in front of me. I leaned forward biting his arm. Taken by surprise Theo pulled his arm away and I took the chance to escapes while i wiped the mud off my tongue.

"You bit me!" Theo said between laughs.

"I told you I'd stop you" I told him simply smirk

"I didn't think you'd bite" Theo teased

"I hang around with a bunch of canines what do you expect" I said with a hint of sass

"Turning into a wild thing are you?" Theo winked

I made an attempt at a howl sounding more like a drowning owl then any sort of wolf. Theo chuckled at me and I shrugged my shoulders heading for the door. As I started walking out of it Theo caught up and we made our way out of the school. Walking to the parking lot we found the pack waiting by the car's both Liam and Stiles with the same sour expression.

"Where have you two been?" Scott asked suspiciously

"Yeah Theo where" I asked him accusingly as I folded my arms over my chest sticking a hip and looking at him over my shoulder.

"I have no idea why you're giving me that look, I simply just saved you from Stiles and Malia" Theo said simply

"Then tickle tortured me" I added,

"You liked it" Theo teased winking at me, as I glared at him a low growl came from behind I knew it was Liam's.

"What he said" I huffed using my thumb to point back towards Liam

"Hannah sweetheart, we need to get going still need to drop Liam off before I get you home" Lydia informed from behind

"Okay Lydia, just a sec" I replied looking over my shoulder at her giving her a smile.

"Come on Liam" Lydia said practically dragging him around the jeep to her car as he glared at Theo. I shook my head at him.

"Bye Theo, I'll see you tomorrow" I said giving him a finger wave

"Or in your dreams" Theo teased

I didn't get a chance to say anything back Stiles had started dragging me around the car muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes Stiles let me go before he opened the driver side of the jeep and climbed in. Turning to face Lydia's car I could see her saying something to Liam who had his head down but I could still see the anger he was trying to mask. As I opened the passenger door Lydia stopped talking and faced forward.

Sitting in the passenger side I closed the door looking around the car the only sound coming from the engine. Lydia kept her eyes forward as Liam just looked down and thick haze of tense awkward silence filled the car. Doing my belt up Lydia started to drive, none of us made a sound the entire drive. Every time I looked in the rear view mirror at Liam he was looking every way but forward.

The twinge of pain that filled me at lunch was seeping it's way back up. I bit my inner lip sinking down in the seat as I wrapped my arms around me. For the first time since I got in the car Lydia looked over me a frown pulling at her lips before she focused on the road again. As Liam's house came into view Lydia slowed the car down slowly rolling to a stop in front of Liam's house. I looked at the rear view window again Liam was taking his bag as he opened the door.

"Bye Liam, See you tomorrow" I said with a cheery hopefully voice as I looked back at him.

"Mhmm" He said before closing the door a little more harshly the normal, causing me to flinch and sink lower in my seat as my eyes started to sting.

"Hey watch the door!" Lydia snapped at him

Liam just ignored her attitude as he stormed his way into his house slamming the door behind him. Lydia mumbled something under her breath before pulling back onto the road and driving me home. The ride was just as quiet as it was before but the air wasn't as tense then when liam was in the car. Lydia pulled up infront of our house, both mom's car and Scott's bike were home. I undid my belt and started to open the door.

"Hey Han" Lydia said softly

She reached her hand out touching mine stopping me from getting out of the car. I took in a deep breath all I really wanted to do was get inside and hide in my room and let the tears out. I slowly turned to look at Lydia the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Don't mind Liam alright, He a dumb by he doesn't mean it okay.. So don't let it get to you" Lydia comforted me lightly squeezing my head

I forced a semi smile on my face giving her a small nod not really being able to talk at the moment. Lydia let my hand got letting me leave the car taking my bed I lightly closed the door and gave her small wave that she returned before driving away. I kept my head up as I walked towards the house not wanting my mom or brother see me cry.

My plan didn't go as well as I had hoped cause as soon as I had walked in that door Scott knew. I didn't know if he could smell, sense it or just read it on my face that I was upset, but he knew. I barely got the door closed when he had dropped his slice of pizza and was getting to his feet with the concerned brother look. I made quick steps to the stairs holding my hand up telling him to stop.

"I'm fine, no there is nothing you can do, no I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to have a shower and go to bed" I told him before scurrying upstairs not giving him time to argue

Reaching the top of the stairs I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding on to. A tear escaped running down the side of my face. I reached my hand up wiping it away before scurrying off to my room to get clothes for my shower so I could retire for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

The sound of knocking awoke me from my slumber in the morning, I rolled onto my stomach checking the alarm clock; it was an hour before I was supposed to get up. I let out a loud unpleasant groan pulling my blankets around me as I sat up.

"Hannah sweetheart?" my voice called out softly as slowly opened the door sticking her head in.

"Hey mom" I replied softly slightly confused, she normally didn't wake Scott or I before she went to work.

In her scrubs and ready for work my mother stepped into my room quietly closing the door behind her before walking up to my bed and sitting beside me. I gave her a slightly suspicious look the last time something like this happens was when dad was here and being a jerk and I refused to leave my room to go to dinner with him. She wrapped her arm around me pulling me gently to her and she rubbed my shoulder.

"Scott told me you came home pretty upset last night?" she informed me, i let out sigh

"Of course he did" I grumbled

"Sweetheart you know your brother and I are here for you whenever you need us, no matter what. So if there is anything you need to-" My mother started to go off

"Mom, mom, mom. I'm fine I swear" I gave out a small laugh " I think I've just been hanging out with were people too much the moon's starting to affect me" I joked playing it off

My sighed heavily turning her head looking at me with a raised brow, she didn't believe it was clear. She shook her head smiling at me understanding I didn't want to talk about it. Lightly she pulled me closer kissing the top of my head before standing up.

"Alright then sweetheart, be good tonight and listen to your brother" She stated firmly

I rolled my eyes at her as she walked out of my room closing my door lightly behind her. I gently rubbed my eyes knowing I'd no longer be able to get back asleep. I pulled my blankets off me stepping out of bed I went and looked out the window. The rainy weather had continued on from the night before but now the wind was starting to pick up.

Sighing I walked over to to my dresser digging through my drawers I pulled out my black skinny jeans with the ripped knees a "The dark side made me do it" that had darth vaders head between the do and it that Stiles had got me for my last birthday. Then I walked over to my closet opening the door I had mix of jackets, and flannels I had stolen from the boy's hanging.

Reaching inside I pulled out a green and teal flannel that I rather commandeered from Stiles or Liam but I wasn't sure which. After I had gotten changed I headed into my bathroom, checking my reflection I examined my eye. The swelling had gone down immensely now that was left was a reddish purple bruise. Taking my makeup bag out of my drawer I started covering up th bruise, after a couple layers it was no longer visible.

Looking at my hair I knew I needed to do something with it it I pulled chunks from each side back and pinned them behind my head. Holding them with one hand I reached forward unclipping the teal bow that hung with the others from my fairy lights that surrounded my mirror. Taking the bow I pinned the hair back It was what Lydia called my Little mermaid look. She was right about it, Ariel was the inspiration for the hair style.

I quietly made my way downstairs knowing Scott would still be sleeping. Heading into the kitchen I decided I'd whip up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. On Friday's I always tried to make some kind of special for Scott and I. It was an old tradition mom had when we were little and when she started working more I kept it going.

I was less then half way through the batter when Stiles and Malia came in the kitchen sniffing the air. Stiles was practically drooling as he sat down at the island next to Malia. Rolling my eyes I took two plates from the clean dish rack flipping a couple pancakes on each plate I placed them on the island in front of Stiles and Malia

"You two can get your own utensils" I told them going back to the pancakes.

"Cmon where guests!" Stiles whined, I looked over my shoulder raising my eyebrow at him.

"Bullcrap Stilinski, you practically live here. You made a key." I stressed the key part at him

"Worth a shot" he shrugged simply getting up from the island and going to the utensil draw.

I continued making pancakes stacking them on a plate in the middle of the island. For every four pancakes I got on the plate they each would take one. I kept a couple ones I'd mess up on the side for me to nibble on.

"I smell pancakes" Lydia's voice rang out from the living room as she walked in

"Morning Lydia" I called out as I got her a plate with fresh pancakes

I turned around with the plate of pancakes placing them on the island on the other side of Malia where Lydia pulled up a stool. The three of them chatted and nibbled on there pancakes as I continued to cook. Not long after Lydia showed up Kira had joined, by the time I had cooked all the pancakes and got the coffee on Scott was walking into the kitchen.

Walking past Stiles he gave him a low five saying good morning to the rest of us. I held up his plate of pancakes and his pre made coffee as he rounded the island. As Scott took the breakfast he kissed the top my head as he spun and walked over to take a seat next to Kira. Taking my own plate I turned around leaning to face the group,I smiled to myself. Sure in the past few years a lot had happened and we'd lost amazing people. What used to be just Scott Stiles and Myself was now joined by three of our closest friends, our family.

"There's going to be a storm tonight, what's the plan for Liam?" Lydia asked leaning over to look at the group.

"Tie him to the tree like usual?" Stiles suggested

"It's a thunder storm Stiles" Kira stated flatly

"So, he'll survive a little electrocution" Stiles said simply, We all rolled our eyes at him.

"What about Hannah, she's the one that keeps him the calmest during full moons and she doesn't do thunder and lightening" Malia reminded him

"Right.. uh" Stiles remembered trying to think, looking at the other I could see they were all trying to figure something out to

"We could use argent wearhouse…" I suggested avoiding eye contact

"It work, but isn't here to let us in" Lydia stated

"I have a key…" I answered back looking up at them, everyone looked shocked while Stiles looked slightly annoyed.

"You have a key to a warehouse, why the hell have we spent the last 6 months chaining him to a tree!" Stiles snapped

" Malia how did you feel about being locked up on a full moon inside chained to a wall where you can't see the moon" I asked her boldly

"I hated it, made it worse really" Malia answered truthfully

"That's why Stiles, Liam already has a hard time. Being caged like an animal would make it worse" I informed him

"I do see how that could maybe be an issue.." Stiles gave in.

We spent the next 20 minutes talking about the how tonight was going to go before it was time to head to school. Lydia had to stop at the station to talk to Parish while Kira had to get something for her dad so I decided id squeeze in the back of Stiles jeep.

Stiles pulled into the school parking of school shutting the engine off Malia climbed out of the passenger seat before pulling the seat forward for me to get out. Sliding out of the jeep I brought my bag with me. Closing the passenger door I followed Malia and Stiles towards the school. Once we were inside I went my separate way heading to my locker.

Walking up to my locker I undid my lock and opened my locker, I jumped back slightly as a rose tipped over halfway hanging out of my locker. Reaching into the locker I picked the rose up carefully smiling to myself as I admired the blue shades in the petals. I lightly brushed my fingertips against the petals, the rose was beautiful.

Looking at the flower more closely I noticed a small tag attached to the stem. Keeping the rose in my hand I used the other to turn the tag to face me. On the tag read "I'm sorry" I tilted my head to the side with a small smile.

"So do you forgive me?" I jumped at the sound of Liam's voice behind me.

I spun quickly on my heels turning to face him still holding the rose in front of me. Liam was standing in front of me head down looking at his feet one hand nervously scratching the back of his neck. I smiled at him lightly reaching forward I poked him with one hand making him look up. Liam looked at me I could see it in his eyes he was nervous of my answer

"Of course " I stated simply with a smile

"So you'll be there tonight?" He asked hopefully I raised a brow at him

" You think I'd leave you alone with Stiles? If I did that you'd probably end up in another well or something" I teased

"Is it scary that I actually probably would… Last time I was alone with him I fell in a hole.." Liam's voice trailed off

"Stiles is contagious" I told him simply

Liam just laughed at my pathetic joke as I turned back around to get my books. I quickly switched my books out from yesterday's classes to today making sure to keep the rose from getting damaged as I did. Closing my locker I turned around to face Liam grinning at him, he smiled back at me.

"Well Sir. Dunbar since for once I'm not late, care to walk me to history?" I asked in a posh vice

"Ah yes Lady McCall, it would be an honor" Liam mimicked my voice bowing and holding his hand out

The two of us burst out laughing at each other's goofyness. When we caught our breath we both stood up and started walking in the direction of 's Hystoria class. I slightly leaned against Liam with my rose hand partially wrapped around his neck. As he kept his wrapped around my back.

"Aw look you two made up"

Mason came up from behind us lightly hugging us both before going to the side opposite of Liam. I wrapped my free arm around him as he wrapped his around mine. I rolled my eye at him and he laughed at us. When we reached my class I gave the boy's goodbye hugs before heading into the classroom.

History went by pretty fast but that could just of been because Kira was my partner and knew all the answers. After History it was Math which Malia and I sat the entire class looking from each other to the teacher and board with confused and oblivious looks knowing we'd both need copies of Lydia's notes. When the bell rang for the lunch the two of us were the first ones out of the class.

I told Malia I had something to do during lunch but I'd meet up with her and Lydia for our free block at the end of the day if I didn't see them at lunch. Saying my goodbye I headed my way to the theater opening the large double doors I made my way inside. Scanning the room I found Mason and hurried over to him we both had the same nervous and excited looks on our faces.

"I can't believe you talk me into this" I grumbled nervously

"Oh like you don't want to try and be tiger lily" Mason teased

"Shhh" I hushed him giggling

"Alright everyone take a seat, and I'll announce the cast as your name is called please come up onto the stage for your copy of the script " Madam Lechea announced as she walked across the stage.

Mason and I sat down beside each other leaning into one another as we held hand nervously. Madam Lechea had already called the cast for the darlings including wendy as well as the other small cast for london and all the pirates.

"Hannah McCall will be taking the role of Tinkerbelle" Madam Leachea announced

I looked at Mason with a raised brow he just shrugged, how I fit into a tinkerbell role I had no idea. My hair was brown my eyes were brown my skin slightly tan but teacher knows best I guess. I got up from my seat letting go of Mason and walked onto to the stage taking the script from the teacher and standing next to the other students. I stood there awkwardly swaying on the heels of feet gripping my script, I was nervous standing up on the stage. Mason was the entire reason I tried out for the play and him still sitting in the crowed was unsettling.

"Theo Raeken, will be our peter pan"

I stopped mid rock slightly hunched over I sat up straight. Behind were Mason and I had been sitting was Theo standing up. I hadn't even noticed him sneak into the theater let alone sitting behind us. He took quick steps up onto the stage taking his script and thanking Madam Leachea before walking over to me.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I never thought I'd see Theo in a theater let alone in tights as peter pan. As he walked over Theo smiled at me spinning beside me to face the crowd he lightly hip checked me. I bit my lip holding in my giggle as I bumped him back. I stood there nervously as she started calling the lost boy's out

"Mason Hewitt will be taking the role of Nibs!"

I let out a happy squeal causing everyone to look at me as Mason got up. I couldn't help myself from being excited not only was Mason in the play and got a lost boy like he wanted he got the one I said he should be. As Mason hurrying on to the stage Theo lightly held me back while Mason got his script. Once Mason was walking towards us Theo let me go and I bolted to Mason grabbing his hands I spun him jumping up and down getting laughs from our cast mates.

"I'm glad you two are excited but if you could hold your celebrations till after I'm done reading the cast list?" Madam Leachea voice was playful yet firm

Still holding each other's hands Mason and I stopped and grinned at her nodding quickly before hurrying over to our spot. When we reached Theo I wrapped one arm around him and the other around Mason. Mason wrapped his arm around my waist and Theo rested his on my shoulder. The three of us stood there waiting as she called the rest of the names.

"Alright everyone line up properly on center stage were going to take a picture for the school paper" Madam Lachea announced

I slipped my arms out from both boys and walked with the cast to center stage I stood close to the end not wanting to be in the middle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw both boy's come stand behind me. Putting my hands on my hips I pouted my lips making my best upset tinkerbell impression I could. Without a warning I was lifted into the air throwing my hands up I yelped slightly as the both boys laughed.

There was a bright flash as I glared at the boy's, the photographer called out for another shot. I stuck both my arms out lightly pushing on the boy's faces as I stretched one leg trusting their grip. I made dramatic movie star face before the bright light flashed, the boy's laughed as they put me down.

"This is going to be the best peter pan ever." I told them excitedly

"Definitely" Theo agreed

I pulled the two of them into a big hug. After getting the rehearsal schedule the three of us walked out of the theater. Saying a quick goodbye to Theo, Mason and I headed to the cafeteria to find the pack. Mason and I both pushed open the double doors to the cafeteria as we stepped in. My eyes scanned the cafeteria till I saw the familiar strawberry blonde hair of Lydia.

"Lydia!" I screamed excitedly at the top of my lungs

Mason stepped away from me looking terrified as the entire cafeteria turned to look at me Turning in her chair Lydia had a look as if I was crazy on her face, as did the rest of the pack. I shot my hand up holding the script as high as I could in the air before running across the cafeteria

" I got in, I got in" I screeched happily.

Clueing into my excitement Lydia got to her feet a proud grin on her face. The rest of the pack sat there still confused looking at us. I ran over to her she wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped my arms around her squealing. We both pulled away fixing our hair and grinning at each other Lydia holding onto my hands.

"I told you you'd do awesome" Lydia said proudly.

"Someone wanna clue us in here?" Scott questions

Scott leaned over and peaking his head out from behind Lydia. Lydia stepped to the side as she turned around to face the table, as she did Mason stepped up beside up.

"Hannah and I tried out for the play" Mason answered

"What?!" Liam and Scott asked at the same time

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked

" I was nervous I wasn't going to get a part.." I replied honestly

"And I told her she would" Lydia said proudly

"That's awesome sis, what part did you get?"

"Well thanks to Stinky linsky and his sassiness you are looking at the schools new Tinkerbelle" I replied swirling around

"And I got nibs" Mason said simply

"He's going to make such a cute bunny" I said in a baby voicing lightly poking at his cheek causing him to swat my hands as the group laughed.

The pack spen the the last ten minutes asked Mason and I questions about the play. When he mentioned the fact Theo was in it, Liam tensed up instantly his hand balling into a fist as he looked down. I stretched my foot out under the table lightly touching it against Liams calf, He partially look up at me slightly confused, I tilted my head to the side giving him him a small comforting smile. Liam gave a forced smile back but slowly started relaxing again.

When the bell rang ending lunch the group got, I told Lydia and Malia I'd see them at free block before catching up with Mason and Liam. The three of us had cooking class, the only reason the boy's were in the class was because Liam got them kicked out of wood shop. They were both bummed about it till they realized all they had to do was mix and get the things I couldn't reach and get to eat the results.

Running up behind the boy's I didn't give Liam a chance to react I lept onto his back. He stumbled forward a couple steps as I gripped onto him laughing with Mason. He stumbled a bit regaining his balance before reaching his arms up and taking my hands holding them like he did his backpack straps. I rested my head on his shoulder somewhat tightening my leg grip around his hips.

"Giddy up little doggie" I giggled at Liam tilting my head to face him he chuckled at me

"Hold up, hold up. I gotta get a picture of this" Mason urged causing Liam to stop so he could get in front of us

Mason stood in front of the two of us, the first picture he took was a simple one of Liam and I smiling. Then I decided making it look like I was going to lick him would of be a good picture. Keeping my head looking straight I stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth attempting to touch Liam's cheek, causing Mason to laugh.

Mason took a couple more picture of Liam and being silly before standing next to us and taking a couple more. The three of us made our way to cooking class by the time we had gotten there we were a couple minutes late but so were five other students.

"Liam, even though you and Hannah are quite adorable, I'm afraid you're going to have to put her down for class" announced as three of us walked to our station.

I straightened myself up eyes wide as my cheeks reddened and my heart started racing. I could see on Liam's face he was just as embarrassed about the comment. While Mason hid his face snickering at the two of us. Liam let my hand's go as I slipped off his back, my head down I scurried to our station.

Getting to our station I went on the other side of Mason sitting on my stool I dropped my head to the table using my arms and hair to hide my red face. Out of all the teachers Margaret was the last person I suspected to do that, coach of course, Mr. Yukimura maybe but not her. Liam sat on the other side of Mason avoiding eye contact with everyone just as I was. To say the class went by slow and awkwardly is an understatement...


	6. Chapter 5

When class had ended I said goodbye faster to the boys then I ever had, not even giving them a hug or looking at them. I was down the hall before they had even got out of the class, making a quick stop at my locker I headed outside. Walking onto the quad I went right for the tables, walking over to it I dropped my bag down placing my rose gently on top of it before sitting down. Using my arms as a barrier I dropped my head onto the table keeping my head down.

I was so embarrassed I still couldn't believe she had done that to us in front of everyone, I knew I'd never hear the end of it. Keeping my head down I didn't notice the girls coming up in front of me.

"Hannah?" Malia asked cautiously

"Worst cooking class ever" I grumbled not looking up

"What happened?" Lydia questioned

"Liam gave me a piggyback ride in.. the teacher made a comment" I told them peeking up slightly

I could see Lydia trying not to giggle while Maila just smirked at me, I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Oh hush it you two"I grumbled at them.

both girls giggled at me as they sat down at the table, we decided we'd spend the free block studying the math Malia and I didn't understand. The three of us study for the remainder of the free block, Lydia doing better then the teacher to teach us our math. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day we all started packing our stuff away.

"Hey Hannah I think you forgot something!" Mason's voice called out from behind me.

Sticking the last of my supplies into my bag I turned around towards the school. Mason was walking towards us holding up a large tupperware container of the cookies we had just made in class. I had left the on the table on my rush to get out of the awkward situation. Mason reached me handing me the cookies I gave him a thank you smile.

"So how bad was it being stuck between Han and Liam in cooking class?" Malia questioned, my eyes grew instantly

"Do not answer that mason, and you hush it" I demanded

"I didn't need supersense to feel the awkward tension" Mason teased

Both him and Malia instantly started laughing I groaned loudly stomping my feet. I could see Kira walking down the mains steps towards us. I stomped my way towards her pouting as I did as I reached Kira she draped her arm around me.

"Kira, Malia and Mason and teasing me" I pouted

" If it was anyone else you'd be laughing to!" Malia announced across the quad as we walked towards her

"What happened?" Kira questioned

"Oh you know not much, just the cooking teacher completely embarrassing Liam and Hannah in front of their entire class" Malia smirked

"And I had to sit between the two of them, they wouldn't look at each other they wouldn't talk complete avoidance" Mason added

Kira turned her head looking at me with a raised brow, I tucked my lower lip in biting it. I could feel my face starting to red as I covered it. Earning giggles from everyone as Kira and Lydia added on awes from my embarrassment. I slipped passed the group as they giggled at me picking my bag up I stormed away.

"Aww C'mon Hannibal were just teasing" Mason called out still lauging

"You're mean tacky and I'm tattling" I announced not turning around.

They all continued to laugh at me I rolled my eyes making my way towards Stiles jeep. I leaned against the jeep folding my arms across my chest. I glared at the others from across the parking lot, it didn't take long for my brother, stiles and Liam to join them. They all started there way towards me and the vehicles.

"Someone looks like they got pinched by the grump bug" Scott teased

"They are picking on me" I ratted out pointing at Mason, Malia, Lydia and Karia

" Oh cmon Han it's cute!" Lydia crushed, I dramatically dropped my head and looked at Stiles

"Unlock the jeep, now please" I practically begged

The girls and Mason giggled at me as Stiles let out a chuckle, I could see Liam trying to avoid eye contact with me. Stiles unlocked the jeep and I turned quickly climbing inside and squishing myself into the back hiding my face as I did. At this point I just wanted to get out of there at let the embarrassment fade away.

"Why is it anytime I trust you to get us somewhere, we end up late?" I sassed at Stiles as he yanked open the large doors to the warehouse

"Were not late their just early" Stiles stated

"Uhuh and the moon's purple" I said rolling my eyes

"What ever you say Twinkle toes" he teased

"You are forgetting there is a werewolf being chained up in here that I can let off his leash" I warned

"You got him kennel trained to?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. I quickly covered my mouth forcing in the laugh that threatened.

"That was bad!" I replied letting out a small giggle.

Stiles didn't get a chance to reply to my comment, Liam's distressed growl caused me to take off through the rubble littered Wearhouse. Pushing my way through a wall of ripped up plastic I tripped on a stray bar. I stumbled knocking over the rest that were leaning against a cement pillar as I slammed against the floor.

"Hannah!" Scott's voice called out I pushed myself off the floor

"Good, I'm good" I groaned out stumbling to my feet

"Carefully squirt" Stiles said as he stepped over the fallen bars with ease

I shot him a quick glare before making quick steps towards the group, I froze for a second seeing Theo. I knew instantly that he was the cause of Liam's distressed growls. As Theo stepped towards me I could see Liam against the wall chained up. My heart lept at the sight, not out of happiness but out of worry.

As I got closer to Theo he opened his arms up expecting me to hug him instead I pushed him out of my way. I heard Stiles stifle a chuckle at my actions and probably Theo's reaction. Scott quickly went to put his arm out to stop me from getting to close. We both knew at this point he was unpredictable and if provoked enough could break the chains.

"Han.." Scott said softly, I didn't look back at him.

I couldn't take my eyes off Liam, he was sitting on the ground head down. His hands were balled at his sides into fists small pools of blood forming from his claws. I could see a few drops sliding down his chin from his mouth. It meant he was digging his fangs into his lips, it helped with control like water but it didn't do much.

"Hannah" Scott said a little more firmly as he forced himself into my view, I looked at him quickly before looking back at Liam my eyes flicking between the two of them. I could see Liam struggling harder

"It's not sa-" Scott started to say, my eyes darted to him starting right at him firmly.

"Don't. He needs me." I practically growled at Scott

Scott didn't try to stop me as I moved his hand out of the way. I dropped next to Liam on the floor as close to him as I could. The growls that escaped his chest didn't even faze me as I stretched my hand out. The others may have been scared id get hurt but I wasn't I trusted Liam, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I lightly touched Liam's cheek as he slowly turned to face me I cupped his cheek. His eyes were glowing a vibrant yellow his fangs digging into his lip, I lightly brushed my thumb against his cheek.

"Hey you're okay, just focus on me alright." I told him softly running my other hand through his slightly sweat dampened hair.

Liam lightly nuzzled against the palm of my hand, I ran my other hand a though his hair a couple more times pushing his fringe out of his face. Still cupping his face I reached into my purse pulling out a wet nap I used my teeth to rip it open. Pulling out the napkin I very gently started wiping the blood away from Liams lip and chin. I heard a threatening growl form in his throat his eyes narrowing as he looked behind me. I turned my head looking over my shoulder to see Theo starting to walk up towards us.

"Theo can you maybe just go stand with my brother and them" I told him more then asked

Theo opened his mouth to say something but as I raised my brows he closed his mouth and nodded turning and walking away. I looked back at Liam he was watching Theo carefully still glaring at the back of his head. I put the now blood stained wet nap on the ground as I tilted my head in Liam's view. He pulled his eyes away to look at me I stroked his cheeks again with my thumb as I smiled softly at him.

I sat there next to Liam doing my best to calm him for almost twenty minutes before he started to even somewhat calm down. I looked around the large abandoned warehouse, on the other side of the plastic wall I could see the silhouettes of the pack as the played cards. I looked back at Liam still restricted by his bindings. I looked at the pack once more before looking at Liam I brought a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.

I knew Scott and Stiles would kill me if they caught me doing it but I knew Liam couldn't be comfortable and I knew he was calm. I very carefully and quietly pulled at the chains loosening them from around Liam. I pulled the chains down Liam gave me a confused and worried look, he didn't trust himself but I did. When I had gotten the chain from around him loosened and resting on his lap I moved closer.

I picked Liam's arm up as I positioned myself next to Liam adjusting myself carefully. It took Liam a couple seconds to clue into what I was doing. When he realized his arm instantly wrapped around my waist being carefully with his claws. I curled into him stretching one arm over him, taking his other hand I lace my fingers with his. I tilted my head up looking at Liam he was watching me closely focusing on me, his eyes had shifted back to their normal blue color.

"Hey he's supposed to be chained up!" Stiles voiced echoed through the warehouse

I turned my head to see Stiles had tilted his chair back to catch Liam and I. Stiles and stumbled out of his chair attempting his way over to us. I could feel Liam start to tense up around me his claws gently pressing my shirt against my skin.

"Mali!" I complained

It took her seconds to get up from her seat and be at Stiles side. I pouted at her giving her pleading eyes, I could tell she knew it was aggravating Liam. She took Stiles by the arm and even though he protests Malia dragged him back to the table saying to leave it alone. I looked back at Liam it took him a couple seconds to pull his gaze away from Stiles but he slowly looked down at me.

Taking our laced hands I brought them close to me lightly kissing the top of Liam's hand. He instantly relaxed against me his claws fading away. I could feel him pulling me closer with his other arm I lightly leaned against him curling into a ball. Liam and I stayed like that for over an hour not speaking. Till Scott came over and completely unchained Liam despite Stiles arguments. Scott decided that he trusted Liam enough with me there to be able to leave the warehouse but stay at our house just incase something happened so Scott and I would be there to calm him down.

I finished braiding my last couple pieces of hair as I walked down the stairs in my pajamas. The pack had all came to Scott and mines house since mom was working night shift. We all decided we'd watch a horror movie, that was more stupid funny than scary. As I walked down the stairs I could see Liam sitting on the chair with his eyes closed, he was focusing. I shivered lightly as I walked towards him my idea to have a warm shower was back firing.

The ends of my hair were still wet causing the already cold night and house to be even colder. As I moved closer to Liam his eyes opened quickly flashing yellow for a millisecond before returning blue. Walking towards him I gave him a small smile that he returned. As Stiles open the front door to enter with Malia I squealed a the cold breeze that fallowed.

I bolted for Liam on the chair practically jumping on him as I squeezed myself in the small space between him and arm of the chair. Stiles chuckled at my reaction to the cold while Malia smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at her, I could feel Liam moving beside me as I blanketed with warmth. I turned my head to see he had slipped off his jean jacket he'd been wearing and had wrapped it around my back. He was giving me a half smile that I returned leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around me.

Scott and Kira both came back in from the kitchen with bowls of popcorn and drinks. I could see Kira holding in her aww as she looked at Liam and I then to Malia who gave her a knowing look. I could feel the blush forming on my face as I tried to hide it in Liam side. Scott handed us the bowl of popcorn not really caring or minding the position we were in unlike the others. The pack all settled into their seats and we sat there watching movies and eating junk food till we all started falling asleep one by one.


	7. Chapter 6

I could feel the warmth from the sun on my face as I slowly started to awake. I stretched myself out letting out a small yawn, As I stretched I noticed I was no longer on my my eyes I could see my bedroom window. I scrunched my brows slightly confused on how I had gotten here. Sitting up on my bed Liam jean jacket gently slid off my torso and onto my lap. I ran a hand through my stray bedhead hair pushing it out of my face.

Sitting on my bed I could hear a faint snoring coming from the end of my bed. I tilted forward to my hands and knees crawling forward on my bed. Peeking over the side of the bed I bit my lip holding back an aww. I tilted my head to the side as I looked down at the sleeping Liam, he had taken my body pillow and throw blanket from the end of my bed and was using them as he slept on my floor. He looked rather adorable when he was sleeping, I carefully slipped out of my bed.

I picked Liam's jacket up off my bed putting it on I tip toed out of my bedroom slipping carefully out of the opened door making sure not to wake Liam. Making my way down the stairs I stopped halfway scanning over the main room, everyone but Malia was passed out around the living room. I silently made my way into the kitchen trying my best not to wake anyone up. Reaching the kitchen I noticed Malia was making tea, she looked up at me giving me a smile.

"I didn't expect you to be up so early" She said quietly

"Blame the sun" I mumbled making my way over to the Island,

"Tea?" Malia quested getting herself a cup, I nodded gently.

Malia took both of our cups placing them on the island in front of us before sticking tea bags in. I kept my head propped up using my elbow as I support, my eyes still struggling to stay open. Malia poured the hot water from the kettle into our cups to steep the tea.

"Liam still asleep at the foot of your bed?" Malia quested smirking lightly nodding at the jacket I was wearing

"Yeah…" I mumbled softly looking down pushing my tea bag around with my spoon "What was with that?" I questioned looking up at her

"After you passed out, Scott tried saying he'd take you up to bed, Liam got all defensive saying he'd do it" Malia had a knowing smirk on her face as I could feel myself blushing.

"Seriously?" I questioned, Malia nodded pushing down her tea bag.

"When he didn't come back down right away, Scott when to check it out. He found Liam sitting on the foot of your bed watching you" Malia informed me, I scrunched my brows giving her a weirded out look.

"That's… super creepy.." I told her, she gave a small giggle.

"Scott and the rest of us thought the same" She informed me "But Scott asked what he was doing…" Malia's voiced trailed off giving me a girlish smirk "and he said he couldn't bring himself to leave you alone up there, Scott said he could tell Liam felt like he needed to protect you" I could hear the hints in Malia's voice as I started blushing

I didn't know how to react or what to say to here so instead I just picked up my cup of tea and sipped it while she smirked at me. I looked around the room avoiding eye contact with her, Malia lightly sipped her tea starting at me . Sometimes I swear she just liked seeing me squirm under her gaze. It didn't take Lydia long to join us making herself a cup of tea as she sat down next up us.

"So Liam still sleeping at the foot of your bed like a protective little pup?" Lydia teased

I let out a small groan dropping my head onto the table, annoyed that they both kept bringing it up. Half an hour later SCott and Kira both stammered there way in, Scott lightly kissed the top of me head before taking a seat at the table. shortly after Stiles stumbled his way into the kitchen mumbling something about needing food before practically faceplanting the table.

"Where Liam?" Scott questioned with a raised brow, Lydia and Malia instantly started giggling, I rolled my eyes.

"Still asleep, at the foot of my bed" I informed him slightly annoyed with the girls

"He seriously slept there all night?" Scott sounded slightly amazed

"Yup" I nodded getting up from my seat. "who want's breakfast and what do we want?" I asked the group as I slipped Liams jacket off resting it on my stool.

"Pancakes" Scott, Lydia and Kira all announced

"Bacon" Malia perked up Stiles waving his hand in agreemence

"Pancakes and Bacon it is" I informed them heading for the fridge.

"I'll help" Kira offered as she pulled away from the table

Kira and I both started collecting the ingredients from around the kitchen, with some extra goodies for the pancakes. While we started breakfast Malia got Coffee on for the boys, Stiles already falling asleep at the table. Kira and I were working on breakfast, some of the bacon was already done as I started piling the pancakes. It started getting a little hectic once the coffee was done, Scott, Stiles and Malia were all trying to get into the kitchen and get food.

As I opened the oven I hadn't noticed Stiles had came behind me to get more pancakes. Oven mit on hand I reached into oven grabbing the tray of bacon stips. Stiles bumped me from behind causing me to stumble forward. I could feel the hot element of the stove melt my flesh as it burnt me, I let out a loud scream as I dropped the tray all over the oven door.

I instantly pulled my arm to myself as I whipped around Stiles looking panic. Upstairs we heard a bang as footsteps came running down the stairs. No one had got to get a word on before Liam had burst into the door on full alert.

"What happen, Hannah are you okay?" his voice was slightly panicked as he made his way into the kitchen

"Relax Liam I'm fine,I just burnt my arm that's all" I assured him with a smile

"Here let me Han" Lydia said taking long strides towards me

"Why don't you boy's finish breakfast. I'll go patch Hannah up" She said firmly pulling me by my good arm away from the group.

Lydia walked up both to the downstairs bathroom setting me on the edge of the bath before closing the door behind us. Turning the tub on to cold water she stretched my arm out putting the burn under the running water before getting the first aid kit.

"That was stinking adorable" She informed turning to face me

"Getting burnt?" I questioned slightly confused with a raised brow

"No, Liam's reaction to you being hurt, I mean cmon did you hear how fast he got up and moved to make sure you were okay?" she questioned

" Is there a point to this Lyds.." I asked my voice trailing off..

"Oh come on Han, you can not tell me there's nothing going on there!" Lydia stated as she started dressing my burn.

"He's my friend Lydia, my over protective, jealous, cuddly best friend" I told her sternly but as I spoke my mind started turning

"Exactly over protective, hates having you out of his site incase he's not there to keep you safe, Jealous over any guy that get's close or flirts with you. Cuddly as in always like touching you even if it's just your shoulders touching and let's not forget your his anchor." Lydia said in a matter o fact tone.

"Lyd's just let it go, we're friends." I told her firmly

"Mhmm" She smirked as she opened the bathroom door walking out.

I rolled my eyes at her she was such a pain in the butt sometimes but I loved her. Sitting up from my spot I looked down at my burn examining it; Leave it to me to get burnt. As I walked out of the bathroom I brought my free hand up to my other arm. lightly touching the edge of the burn I flinched slightly letting out a hiss of pain. I could feel myself walk into something as I cursed at myself for the stupidity.

I felt arms brush against mine as large hands lightly gripped each of them gently. I took a step back to see Liam looking down at me the same worry as when he saw my face flashing through his eyes.

"What up Liam?" I asked smiling at him, hoping it cheer him up

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned tilting his head to the side

" I am perfectly fine, I'm a McCall I'm so much tougher then I look" I winked at him as I sidestepped passed him taking his arm gently.

"Now let's go get some food before Stiles the lard butt eat is all" I informed him walking into the kitchen.

Liam stepped with me into the kitchen, sure enough Stiles had a monumental sized plate of food. I could see Lydia and the girls watching Liam and I Lydia with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at them letting Liam's arm go as I walked over to the island. He followed closely behind the two of us making our plates of food before joining the pack at the table.

We all sat there eating our breakfast and making small talk, trying to decided what the plan for the day was. Like usual thanks to my small plate I was finished first. Getting up from the table I placed my dirty plate in the sink after rinsing it before I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where you going what about dishes?" Stiles questioned

"I'm wounded you all can duel it out" I shrugged smirking at him before leaving the room

Walking into the living room I went right for the couch picking the controler up off the coffee table I flopped down onto my back lightly stretching myself out. I turned the Tv on instantly flicking it to the retro cartoon channel leaving it on the bug's bunny and tweety show as I relaxed.

"Hansolo are you watching road runner?!" Stiles called out from the living room after hearing the meep meep.

"Possibly!" I yelled back slightly embarrassed from getting caught.

After a little while, Malia, Lydia and Liam came out a joined me. Liam moving my feet so he could sit down on the couch letting me use him as a foot rest. Lydia and Malia sat on the love seat sipping tea and somewhat watching the tv. The four of us were lazing around waiting for the other three to finish cleaning the kitchen where there was a loud firm knock on the door. I groaned lightly rolling off the couch and onto my feet.

"I got it" I called out.

Rubbing the still present sleep from my eyes I made my way over to the front door. Standing on my tippy toes I tried to peek out the peephole I couldn't make the body out. I shrugged my shoulders giving up as I pulled open the door. The man turned around, my mouth dropped and my heart stopped for a moment.

 **{ Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer! and Theo will be in it !}**


	8. Chapter 7

Standing in front of me with a large grin and small present bag was my father.

"Oh Hannah sweetheart, good your home" He said grinning at him, I gave him a unimpressed look.

"Yeah I was just about to put out a new doormat that said "Go away" I growled slamming the door in his face.

I turned around quickly to face the others, Liam looked like he was ready to pounce clearly feeling the tension, while Malia looked somewhat confused while Lydia had a knowing face. There was a loud and firm knock on the door. I groaned loudly storming towards the couch, he was one of the last people I wanted to see.

"Scott, Count Dracula is at the door" I announced before I flopped down on the couch next to Liam curling into him.

Liam wrapped his arms around me letting me curl into him for comfort. I looked over at Lydia she knew my father and I had a sour history. It didn't take long for the other three to come out of the Kitchen Stiles lightly rubbing my head in a comforting manner. Kira sat beside Liam and placing a comforting hand on my leg. She knew some of the history of what happened As Scott walked by he gently kissed my head and went to the door. Instead of opening it right up he just stepped outside to talk to him.

" What is he doing here" I grumbled glaring at the door.

"Sounds like he want's to make something up to you" Malia replied clearly listening in.

"He said the same thing last year" I grumbled angrily, the door slightly creeked all of us looked at it

"Hannah.." Scott said nervously with a guilty , instantly I knew what happened

I glared at him as he stepped out of the way letting our father walk in behind him. I could feel Liam tense up around me, feeling how uncomfortable and tense I was from my father. As he walked in the house everyone was watching him, Stiles and I having similar looks. Stiles knew everything that happened last year on my birthday, how my dad made me all these promises flew me out to see him. Then left me alone in his apartment for four day's before I used all my birthday money to go home where stiles had to pick me up at 2 am.

"Hannah Sweetheart, you think we can go somewhere alone, to talk?" he questioned.

"You lost that privilege, you want talk to me. you can talk to me in front of my friends" I said bitterly, he sighed

"I wanted to make it up to you for last year, I know I kind of ruined your birthday" He admitted

Handing me the small gift he reached his arm out to touch me, I instantly pulled away from his touch.

"I was thinking maybe we could get ice cream go to the arcade?" My dad suggested

"Sounds like fun" Stiles announced

"I could go for ice cream" Malia added

My dad mouth dropped open he clearly wasn't expecting that outcome, a smirk formed on my face. He wanted to take me out then he'd be taking us all out, I lightly pulled myself from Liam's grip as I stood up.

"That sounds like it be pretty fun, I'll call up Mase and Theo im sure they'd love to come" I smiled at him skipping into the kitchen.

I knew Liam wouldn't be overly pleased about Theo coming but, he was my friend and It help with the chances of not getting stuck alone with my father. I called both boy both agree to come Theo even said he'd pick Mason up. While the boy's started there way here the girls and I all changed. When the boy's got here we separated into three cars and Scott's bike. I wasn't happy that Liam and I had gotten stuck with my dad but he insisted that I go with him.

The car ride was dead silent not even the radio played as we drove. Liam and I both every so often making awkward eye contact in the rearview mirror. It was the slowest and most painful car ride ever. I found myself starting out the window doing everything I could to avoid conversation from my dad. As we started to pass the old abandoned field I noticed the carnival, my eyes grew wide.

"Stop the car!" I practically screamed turning to face my dad.

In a panic he slammed on the breaks causing the car to stop suddenly jerking our bodies. I didn't give anyone a chance to speak, I had undid my belt and bolted out the door not bothering to close it behind me. I could hear my dad calling after me as Liam laughed, trying to take a shortcut through the long grass I tripped over a dead log. Falling on my hands and feet I stumbled back up onto my feet popping my head out over the grass.

The other had stopped as well gathering at the opening laughing at me. Slowly they were following down the proper trail, I continued through the long grass till I reached the carnival. I stood at the gate waiting for them, rocking on the balls of my feet impatiently. I could see the group rounding the corner my head perked up.

"Come on you slow pokes I want to on a ride hurry up!" I complained they all just laughed at me.

I waited impatiently for the group to finally reach the gates before heading over to the ticket booth. I stood there impatiently waiting for my wristband once I had it on I went straight for the dizzy dragons both Liam and Mason at my sides Theo falling closely behind. The line was short so it didn't take long for us to get onto the ride.

I squished myself in between Liam and and Theo Mason sitting next to Liam. I could see Stiles, Malia, Scott and Kira getting into another one of dragons. I was excited having two wolves spin the dragon, having just scott do it made it fun. having both of them was going to be exciting.

"Liam, Theo you two better spin this wheel like your life depends on it." I told them both sternly

"You're the boss Hammy" Theo winked

I blushed slightly embarrassed at the use of my old nickname in front of people. I could see Liam's knuckles turning white as he gripped the table so hard. Mason peeked over him looking at his knuckles to me. I knew what he was noting at, I needed to calm him down before he reached over and started something with Theo. I leaned slightly into Liam strategically sliding my leg under his as I wrapped my arm around his holding onto it gently.

Leaning my chin against his arm I looked up at him with a grin. Liam Looked down at me his face instantly calming down as he saw me he gave me a soft grin. As the ride started moving I still held onto Liam as I sat up straight. Slowly the ride started moving and the boy's started spinning it, as the world outside started to blur Mason started to scream I could hear the girls as well. I didn't start screaming till I couldn't see Lydia's strawberry blonde hair anymore.

I was enjoying the spinning sensation laughing and screaming while Mason just screamed and the other to laughed out our reactions. by the time the ride had stopped spinning Mason was green around the gills. He had barely given the ride attended a chance to get out of the way as he stumbled down the steps and crossed the fenced ride area. The three of us laughing at his reaction, he clearly didn't take spinning so well. Liam and Theo both slipped out of the ride as I followed behind them. I held onto the ride for support as I carefully climbed off the world around still spinning.

I got two steps in before I tumbled to one side bumping into Liam. He looked down at me as I leaned against him, trying to get everything to stop spinning. Liam let out a small chuckle snaking his arm around my back as I wrapped both arms around him using him as a support. Liam guided me out of the fenced area of the ride to where the others minus Mason were standing.

Kira looked just as dizzy as I was as she lightly leaned on Scott for balance. The boy's stood there talking debating on what ride we should go on next. Mason was hunched over the garbage can next to my father puking up his breakfast. While my father kept a some what overly watchful eye on Liam and I.

When the group had finally agreed on what ride to go onto next the dizziness had worn off me and I had stopped using Liam for support. As we walked towards the next ride Liam kept his arms around me his hand on the small of my back guiding me. We all walked towards the spaceship it was another spinning ride, as we got into the line Mason stayed back. It was probably for the best he didn't seem to do well on the spinning.

The line didn't take long to let us all in walking up the couple steps we walked into the saucers shaped ride. Lydia slipped through the small crowd of people taking my hand she pulled me away from Liam gently. Malia came up on my other side as we found a spot on the wall, we leaned against it still holding hands. Stiles took a spot next to Malia, Liam next to Lydia, Kira and Scott next to Liam, Theo next to Stiles. Leaning against the wall the door closed the ride slowly starting to go round shortly after it did.

As the ride started spinning faster and faster the panels that lined the inside of the ride that we had been leaning against started rising bringing us up with it from the gravity. Lydia's hand tightened around mine as we raised against the wall. The gravitons making it so we couldn't move very far. The eight of us all laughing and enjoying the feeling as the ride lifted and dropped us while it spun.

When the ride had finally came to a stop Lydia was still holding my hand as we walked off the ride. We ended up being the last ones off since neither of us felt like pushing our way through. As Lydia and I started to get off the group was already making it's way over to the next ride. I didn't get a chance to argue with them as the pulled Lydia and I up onto the next ride. As our group of nine found their seats around the round death drop ride.

I looked up a lump forming in my throat as the fear of the ride overtook me. I didn't do so well with heights but the look on everyone's faces made feel guilty knowing if I left they'd leave to. Walking around the ride I walked up to the spot between Liam and a stranger. I pulled myself up into the chair, Liam trying to assist me as I did. I pulled bars down around me buckling myself in as the man came around checking on all of us making sure we were in tight.

Sitting there I looked straight forward taking in a deep breath trying to calm my already unraveling nerves. As the ride started to move I jumped slightly biting the inside of my lip trying to stay calm. Starting to raise higher up from the ride my hand instinctively gripped tighter onto large padded straps. I could feel my heartbeat rising with every inch that we got higher as my chest started tightening restricting my breathing. We were hanging 40 feet in the air when it all hit me the panic setting in as the tears formed in my eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly my breath shaky and sharp, were weren't even half way to the top and I was freaking out. I felt a hand placed over top of mine as Liam slipped his fingers under mine prying there grip off the strap. Liam laced his fingers with mine his thumb softly stroking mine in a comforting fashion. Slowly I opened my eyes tears blurring my vision as I looked over at Liam, I could see the worry on his face. I knew he could sense and probably smell my fear and anxiety not to mention hear my heartbeat.

Still holding my hand in his Liam gently raised them us brushing the stray tears off my cheek with his thumb. I tried to smile at him but i'm sure it looked as bad as I thought it did. My grip tightened around Liam's as I realized how high we had gotten. I didn't want to be on here I wanted off the ride, Liam could see it. I could stop the tears as they started running down my cheeks one by one slowly, I closed my eyes tightly once more.

"It's okay Hannah, you're okay nothing's going to happen" I could barely hear Liam's voice over the sound of the rides and the person yelling at his friend next to me.

I just shook my head my body tensing up knowing the inevitable, after a couple more moments of Liam trying to calm me down the ride stopped; I swear my heart did to. My head tightened even more against Liam as I squeezed his fingers. As the ride dropped causing our bodies to lift off the seat I let out a loud scream crying freely as we dropped to the bottom.

When the ride stopped I still didn't open my eyes or let go of Liam's hand. I sat there silently crying my body completely tense. I could hear the other riders getting out of there seats, I felt Liam get out of his seat. Still holding onto my hand Liam undid my seat lifting the strap bar up over my head before he gently took my free hand and placing it on his shoulder.

Liam's free hand gently brushed against my waist as he gripped onto it pulling me off the seat and onto the ground. Opening my eyes I immediately wrapped my arms around him my body still shaking from the fear that had rushed over me. Liam carefully walked us off the ride down the ramp back to the group.

"Oh my god Hannah, I'm so sorry I completely blanked. Are you alright?" Scott asked in a slightly panicked and worried voice.

I just nodded against Liam keeping my arms wrapped around him my head lightly pressed into his side. Liam kept his arm fully around me keeping me at his side while his other hand lightly held mine.

"Why don't we go get some food?" Stiles suggested

"Good Idea, I think we all need to get something in us" Lydia added

Just like that our group was back on the move, this time on the small food court that had been set up. I took long deep breaths and wiped my eyes as we made our way to the area. Splitting into two groups we told gave our orders while the others went to get the food. Liam and Mason walked with me to a table large enough for all of us. Sitting down at the table Liam gently rubbed my back in a circular motion helping to calm my rattled nerves.

"How you feeling Hann?" Mason asked concerned

" Better… ish" I told him with a half smile. " I feel like an idiot though" I looked down telling honestly

"Hey, don't. you just didn't want to ruin anyone's time Hannah, It's fine no one thinks you're stupid" Mason assured me gently touching my hand.

I gave him a slight nod as he squeezed my hand, it didn't take long for the rest of the group to start joining us at the table. All of them telling me the same thing Mason had, that I shouldn't feel bad for being scared of the ride. The nine of us sat around the round table sharing the various foods that we had all gotten. As we sat talking and eating my fear completely disappeared letting me enjoy our food and the conversations.


	9. Chapter 8

The group had been sitting together and chatting with each other for almost twenty minutes. The boy's were talking about next week's game while the girls talking about my up coming birthday. Neither were things I was too interested in talking about at the moment. My eyes scanning the fair grounds I noticed my father standing next to one of the food venders talking on his cell phone. I groaned lightly rolling my eyes at him annoyed, so much for him wanting to make it up to me.

As Stiles and Liam started arguing about next week's games I had gotten fed up. I slipped from my spot between Mason and Liam, taking the tray food wrappers I walked over to the garabbage. Dumping the tray I left it on top of the garbage with the stack of other trays. I looked around the park all the rides had long lines. I wasn't in the mood for the long lineups at the moment, my eyes wandered to the games. Scanning the prizes I saw a large stuffed wolf hanging from the one ball game. I knew I wasn't the best at throwing but I thought maybe I'd get lucky.

I shrugged my shoulder taking quick strides across the fairway making my way towards the Games. Starting to walk passed my father he put his phone down taking a step out to talk to me. I put my hand up silencing him before he could even get a word out as I stormed towards the One ball game. Once again I had let my guard down and tried to trust him and he had let me down.

I made my way quickly towards the games not wanting to deal with my father and I didn't really want the boy's following me. I looked quickly over my shoulder the group was still caught up in their conversations. Reaching the games I walked up to the one ball, after getting the spiel of how to play from the carnie I was ready to play. The man handed me the ball telling me to take my time. Looking down I adjusted the my feet ignoring the man who walked up next to me paying for the game.

I focused back on the game taking long deep breaths I leaned back slightly tilting my arm back. I was trying to aim for the lower middle of the three stacked old milk bottles. I wiped my arm forward flicking my wrist releasing the ball it flung forward. The ball hit against the bottle they rattled against each other only the top one falling off. At the same time my ball had hit the bottles the man next to me had thrown his ball knocking the bottles down with ease.

I rolled my eyes silently cursing to myself for being a weakling and not being able to knock over the three bottles. I felt a weight pressing against my shoulder as a body leaned against me, I froze instantly tensing up.

"So Little pup, what were we playing for?" A familiar smooth voice said over me

My eyes went wide my heart skipping a beat as I froze, I turned my head slowly slightly turning on my heels. I stood there blinking in awe at the familiar and missed face of Isaac Lahey one of my bestfriends. He was casually leaning against me look down at me with a grin and a raised brow. Without a word I turned the rest of my body into Isaac somewhat thrusting myself against him as I squealed holding onto him.

"Izee" I screamed holding onto him as he hugged me back him and the carnie both chuckling at my reaction.

"Missed you to Han's" Isaac stated leaning down and kissing the top of my head "let's get your prize then go for a walk" he said softly

"I'll get the black wolf" I said as I turned to face the the game man.

The man nodded as I leaned against Isaac grinning, his arm wrapped around my back. The man took the step stool and a stick brining out to where the wolf was hanging. He stood on the step stool using the stick to help him. As he brought the wolf down Isaac held his arm out taking the wolf and holding it out for me I squeezed it lightly. The two of us saying our thank yous before we started walking.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Actually, your dad flew me back" Isaac told me honestly.

"My dad…" I said slightly shocked as we walked.

"He said he remembered last year before he left you alone you said something about how you wish I was here, so this year he called me to try and make up for it" Isaac informed me

I walked in silence with Isaac for a few moments in shock that my father did something so surprising and thoughtful. As Isaac and I walked around I noticed my father he looked at us with a smile. I let go of Isaac and ran for my father he seemed some what shocked. As I wrapped my arm around him his body tensed briefly before he relaxed wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away grinning up at him and he smiled back at me.

"Take it from the form of affection, you like your early gift?" My dad quizzed

" Yes, It's the best present ever thank you" I said to him smiling.

"You're my little girl Hannah, and I know I havn't been the best of fathers over the years, but I'm trying. Now why don't I take your stuffed wolf to the car and you and Isaac go have some fun?"

"Okay thank you!"

I grinned at him as Isaac gave him the stuffed wolf, I didn't give Isaac a chance to say another word. I automatically started dragging him towards the rides, my arm wrapped around his. I dragged Isaac over to the scrambler. Him pulling me under his arm as waited for our turn on the ride. As the previous riders exited the fenced area the worker opened the gate letting more riders on. Isaac and I slipped through the gate making our way over to the teal coloured seat.

I gripped onto the bar getting read to pull myself into the seat, Isaac placed his hands on my waist. With one quick lift Isaac had raised me up into seat, a surprised squeak escaping my lips getting a chuckle from him. I scrunched my nose glaring at Isaac, getting picked up without warning was one of few things I didn't miss about him. Isaac just grinned at me quickly lifting himself into car next to me.

Sitting himself down Isaac picked up his half of the belt as I picked up mine. The two us latched them together before Isaac pulled the safety bar up locking it in place. Isaac draped his arm along the back of seat resting his hand on my shoulder. I wiggled myself closer into him nestling into his side. Knowing that once the ride had started the movement of the ride would force me against him.

With the music blasting the ride started moving slowly at first before picking up speed. Sure enough the force pushed me against Isaac. As we were spun around Isaac and I were both singing along to the remix of _Livin la vida loca._ After spinning around a few times while we sang and laughed I noticed Mason and unpleased Liam standing at the side of the fenced area. I leaned over Isaac as we got closer to them.

"Hi Mase-" I yelled over the music as we got pulled away " and Liam" I added when we swung back close to them again.

Mason chuckled at my attempt to talk to them through the ride and I could see the fire growing in Liam's eyes as Isaac sat me back up. I refused to let Liam's jealousness ruin my time with Isaac. Spinning around a couple more times I noticed the rest of the pack slowly joining the two boys. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira all somewhat shocked at seeing Isaac. When the ride stopped we waited for the bar to release before letting it down and unbuckling.

Isaac was quick to jump out of the ride before I had even stood up. He held a hand out for me to take, I carefully took his hand stepping over the bar. Isaac gripped my hand lightly as he placed his other on my waist lifting me up briefly then placing me down on the gavel. As we walked over towards the Exit gate I could see the pack waiting for us.

Liam still had a sour expression on his face that had seemed to gotten worse after Isaac had lifted me. Walking out of the gate I walked Isaac with me over towards Liam, hoping that introducing them would ease things over.

"Liam this is-" I began to say

"I know who he is." Liam partially growled

"You're Scott's Beta?" Isaac scoffed

I rolled my eyes dramatically swinging my head to the side to face the group. Stiles and I shared a knowing glance they weren't going to get along. Scott immediately tried to stop the fighting by starting up a conversation with Isaac. As we walked towards the rides and the pack caught up with Isaac him and Liam and gravitated to either side of me.

As the boy's walked beside me Liam arm brushed against mine as his fingers separated mine locking our hands together. I looked over my shoulder at him giving him a small smile which he returned, he was seemingly starting to calm down. Not long after Liam had taken my hand Isaac had snaked his arm around mine.

For a little while everything was going smoothly, both boys had separate conversations going. Isaac with my brother and Stiles while Liam chatted with Mason. It didn't take either of them long to catch on they were both holding me. Slowly they both started trying to pull me closer to them making me feel like a teeter totter. It didn't matter how hard I tried to stay in the middle of them. One of them would pull me one way then oth other would pull me the other, each time they'd pull a little harder.

When I was finally fed up and had given up on trying to get them to get along. I tugged my arm away from Isaac and pulled my hand from Liam's before stomping forward a few feet before turning to look at the pack who had all stopped at my sudden movements.

"I have had enough of you two. I am not a freaking Yoyo and you're not in kindergarten. Come find me when you're not trying to rip me into two." I growled at them

Taking a step forward I grabbed Theo by his shirt and started angrily dragging him with me. As I walked around the partially stunned and amused group. I took Mason's hand and started dragging him with me.

"Hannah where are you going?" Scott asked clearly holding back his amusement.

" To the bumper cars I need to hit something" I grumbled still dragging the boy's behind me I could hear Stiles snickering

"Stiles, I will make Theo win me a blow up sword and I will beat you with it if you don't hush" I exclaimed not bothering to turn around

Stiles became instantly silent behind me, I may not have been strong but he knew I could spend hours beating him with it. Dragging the boy's over to the bumper cars we stood inline both sharing unsure glances with each other as I tapped my foot impatiently. I was pissed, actually I was more than just pissed I was hurt. If I wasn't so stubborn and determined to be strong I would of been crying. Isaac and Liam both knew how much each other meant to me. They both knew that today was supposed to be a make up day and a happy one for me and they were ruining it.

As the ride ended and the rides got off the carnie opened the gate letting us in. I didn't wait for the boy's I went straight for a blue car sat down and did my belt up. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently waiting for the ride to start. When the bell buzzed the cars started up and everyone started ramming eachother.

I rammed into every teenager I could find not caring who they were trying to take my aggression out. After a while of ramming people and getting rammed back. I started getting attacked from behind till I was corned. Twisting on my seat I turned around to see Vince and Ricky tag teaming me. Each taking turning ramming into me as hard as they could make the cars causing my body to jerk.

"Get lost you two!" I growled annoyed

"You going to make us Mclooser" Ricky taunted

"Piss off" I snapped trying to back out, the boys just rammed me harder.

"You gunna cry for your big brother wannah?" Vince teased

I unbuckled my belt pushing myself up off the seat and standing in my car as the boy's looked at me smirking. I wasn't a violent person normally but I really wanted to smack the two of them, I was in no mood for them. Attempting to step out of my car to walk away Ricky went to ram me causing me to jump back a small scared scream escaping my lips.

My scream caught the attention of Theo who as soon as he saw the situation but two and two together. I could see the fire in Theo's eyes as he got out of his car and started storming towards us.

"Theo don't they're not worth it." I said bitterly

My words went right passed him, Theo didn't hear or didn't care. He continued on his warpath to the boy's. Causing them both to stand up in defensive positions and face him. I looked at Mason he was giving me a concerned look. With Ricky and Vince distracted I stepped out of my car and walked away from the group towards Mason who was getting out of his car.

Mason gave me a comforting glance knowing how I wasn't a fan of conflict and fighting. As I reached him he draped his arm over my shoulder pulling me to him. It was only second after Mason and I had started walking towards the exit that we heard a crash a grunts. We both turned looking over our shoulders sure enough Theo was beating up Vince and Ricky. I bit my inner lip shaking my head as we walked off.

As we were walking out of the ride the most of pack was running over towards us. Scott, Stiles, and Malia jumping over the boundary to run and stop Theo. While Kira stopped next to Mason and I, Liam Isaac and Lydia seemed to have been missing

"I got to go to the washroom I'll meet up with you guys" Mason said before taking off to the facilities

Kira gave me a sympathetic look and opened her arms letting me lean against her. I wrapped my arms around her as we started walking away from the bumper cars. Walking in silence I blinked my eyes slowly forcing myself to stop from crying.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream, or a milkshake?" Kira suggested seeing that I was upset.

"Yeah, that sounds good" I nodded lightly not looking up at her.

"Alright cmon, I saw a stand somewhere around here" Kira kept me closer to her as the two of us walked around.

After a while Kira and I finally found the Icecream stand, she got a soft serve vanilla dipped in chocolate in a waffle cone. While I had gotten a Marshmallow flavored milkshake, when the two of us had our treats we made our way to a empty table. Sitting down Kira and I nibbled and sipped our cold treats while tried to calm myself down.


	10. Chapter 9

Kira and I had been sitting at our table for ten minutes trying to distract me from the moronic boys I called my friends. A well manicured hand reached over my shoulder taking my drink from me as I brought it up to my lips to sip it. I turned slightly in my spot to look over my shoulder to see Lydia sipping my milkshake.

"Marshmallow?" She questioned "Surprising, but not shocking" She smirked sitting down next to us.

"Where have you been?" I quested as she handed my drink back

"Talking some sense into Liam and Isaac" She informed us

"I think Theo could've used some of that" Kira added

"Agreed, Liam and Isaac went to help calm him down" She informed us ,I shook my head

"Since when did Stiles become my normal guy friend?" I questioned getting giggles from both girls

The three of us sat there talking about how hot headed our friends had become, not long after Mason showed up with a cone of blue cotton candy bigger then his head. Mason took a seat next to Kira sitting down he held the cotton candy in the middle of the table. The four us pulled sheets of the candy floss from the mound nibbling in silence. Mason stopped mid bite of his piece of candy his eyes some what wide as he stared behind me.

When Kira had stopped I knew something was up, I turned my head to look behind me. The boy's and Malia were walking towards us. For a second my heart stopped seeing Liam's eye swollen and bruised. I jumped to my feet as I scrambled over to the group pushing passed my brother and Isaac.

"Liam what happened?" I asked cupping his face as he avoided eye contact with me. " What happens to him?!" I turned on my heels to face the boys. all looked down voided eye contact with me.

"Theo punched him" Isaac was the first to crack

"Why?" I asked bitterly.

"No idea.. Once Scott got his off those guys Theo just walked up to him and punched him"

Something inside me changed like a switch had been flicked off, I could feel an unusual anger burning up inside me. My heart was pounding as my vision tunneled on Theo who has been walking behind Liam. I dropped my hand from Liam's face I'm sure if I could see the look in my eyes it would of been of fire and rage.

Stepping around Liam I stormed up to Theo who had been trailing behind the group of boys. As I got closer to him his head perked up a he watched me. My hand balled into a first as my side as I got near him we both stopped dead in our tacks inches away from each other. Theo opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a sound out, without a word or second thought. I I reached my arm back before thrusting it forwards and up my first colliding with the side of Theo jaw with a cracking sound.

As gasps surrounded us pain rung through my hand shooting up my arm but I didn't flinch. I glared at Theo for a couple moments before turning quickly on my heels. I bit the inside of my lip as pain rang through my hand. The entire pack was staring at me wide eyes and shocked, I was not a violent person. I play fought with Stiles and occasionally Liam but I never purposely hit someone. As they all stood there staring at me I felt horrible, I looked down avoiding there gaze as I took long strides away from the group. Holding my hand trying to ignore the pain that filled it, I went straight for the Century wheel hoping I'd be able to use it for a means of escape.

As I sat down on the bench seat my hopes were dashed as Isaac snuck on before the worker closed the door and sent us up. we sat in silence as I stared down on the floor not wanting Isaac to see me on the verge of tears. I always did everything I could to be strong not let the others see me as weak just because I was human. Isaac stretched his hand out gently touching mine, I could see black veins forming as he took the pain away.

I forced myself to look up at him even though the tears were threatening my eyes, Isaac leaned forward gently pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as he gently rubbed my back in a comforting motion. He held me for practically the entire ride before either of us said a word.

"It's okay to cry Han" Isaac said softly

"I can't be weak Isaac.." I mumbled into his chest, Isaac pulled away looking me in the eyes.

"You, weak?" He scoffed "Is that some kind of joke?" Isaac questioned.

I gave him a confused look as he cupped my cheeks with both hands. His eyes locked with mine a serious look on his face.

"Hannah you are the bravest person I know, you're braver than any of us. Your brother got turned into a werewolf, you stood by his side and helped him with everything, you helped him defeat Peter as an Alpha. You had always been there for me when it came to my dad, you stood up to the man." He told me

"You supported me and did everything you could to convince everyone that I hadn't killed him. You stood up to Jackson as the Kanima more then once, you stood up to Derek. Every bad thing we've been through all the fights and losses. You were the one that kept every one else strong. you found the good in everyone." Isaac explained to me causing the tears to come down more.

The ride had stopped as Isaac lifted me up holding me to him as we walked off the ride. I froze seeing the pack minus Theo standing in front of us waiting for us to get off the ride.

"Without you, I wouldn't of learned control Hannah. I wouldn't be the true Alpha" Scott informed me

"You were the only one who didn't think I was crazy, since day one you always had my back everybody I found you were there" Lydia added

"Without you I wouldn't be human Hannah" Malia told me

"Han, you are the glue that keeps this pack going. When I was possessed, you were that light that kept bringing me back"

"You're braver than any of us Hannah, You don't ask questions you don't think about the risks, if one of us get hurt or are in danger you're right there ready to stand and fight" Kira told me

"So dont ever think you're not strong Hannah, you may be human but you're the strongest one here" Scott added at the end

"You all better hug me right now before I turn in a puddle." I sniffled between the tears streaming down my face.

Of course Lydia and Malia let out big awes even Stiles let one out as they all enveloped me in a large group hug. I smiled to myself with the tears still streaming down my face right here in there arms made me feel safer then I had ever felt. When the group had finally pulled away Scott kept his arm around me keeping me at his side as we walked.

The pack spent a couple more hours hanging out a the fair with no sight of Theo anywhere. Once Masons mom had called forcing him to go home we decided it was best for us all to head home for the night. Separating into now Stiles Jeep, my dad's car and Isaacs rental when dad dropped us off we made plans for brunch deciding that none of us teens would be up for breakfast. Stiles, Malia and Lydia had to go home leaving Isaac Stiles and Scott and I to have a movie night at the house. I stayed by Isaac's side the entire night some what upset that he had to leave in the morning.

When morning rolled around and my alarm started beeping at me I rolled out of bed turning my alarm clock off before swinging my feet over the edge. I was anxious about going to brunch alone with my father, we hadn't had a full conversation with just the two of us since I was 8. Standing up I stretched as I walked over to my dresser. Taking my pre set outfit off the top of my dresser I headed into my bathroom for a shower.

After I had showered got dressed into my black dress with a white collar did my hair and makeup with twenty minutes to spare. Heading downstairs I went straight for the chair I crossed my legs using my hands to hold them as I shook them nervously. After a couple minutes I switched over to the other leg still shaking my legs nervously.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there but I had crossed uncrossed and re crossed my legs a half a dozen times at least. I was becoming more and more nervous with each second. My eyes darted up to the clock, he was only five minutes late. After another ten minutes had slowly gone by I checked my phone, there was no new messages.

"He just running late" I said quietly to myself in a convincing tone

I opened a game app up on my phone as I waited for him, the idea of the game was to grow your shark by eating other fish and people. I had gotten sucked into the game, not noticing or really realizing how long I had playing until Scott and Stiles came stomping tiredly down the stairs. Pulling my eyes away from the screen I saw Scott giving me a confused look.

"Han what are you still doing here?, Dad was supposed to pick you up over an hour ago" Scott asked confused, Shrugged lightly

"He's just running late like usual" I told him with a smile.

"Alright.." Scott said suspiciously as him and Stiles made there way into the kitchen

I went back to my game, I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had made a promise that he'd be here and I trusted him to be. I sat there on the chair my head down eyes focused on the game not really paying attention to Scott or my brother as they roamed around the house. I sat there zoned out on my phone not really paying attention to the time until my phone had died. I scrunched my nose unhappily as I looked up at the clock, my heart dropped. I had been sitting there waiting for two and half hours.

I took in a deep breath, getting up I walked over to the side table against the wall. Taking the phone charger from the bowl of rather random items that Mom, Scott Myself and sometimes even Stiles would empty our pockets into. Plugging the charger into the wall I plugged it into my phone leaving it there I let it charge. I started passing around the living room for a while still waiting for my father to show up. Every so often I'd walk over to the front window and peek out the curtain. There was no sign of his car or any other then Stiles jeep.

Twenty more minutes passed before took Scott's lacrosse stick and ball that had been sitting on the bay window bench before walking outside. resting them on the porch I walked around to the side of the house dragging the lacrosse net around to the front. I was running out of idea to keep myself distracted and entertained as I waited. So I decided while I waited I'd practice lacrosse, Liam was always telling me I needed to work on my aim.

Going over to the deck I picked the lacrosse stick up with the ball still in the netting. I swung it lightly just like the boy's did during games and practice. I stood a good distance away from the net as I raised the stick before flicking it causing the ball to go flying; I went over the net by a couple inches. I rolled my eyes at myself going to retrieve the ball.

I continued throwing and retrieving the ball, getting in a lucky shot or two every five or so shots. I continued to practice till Scott and Stiles walked out the front door. Stiles saying his goodbyes as he headed for the jeep to no doubt go home. I turned to face the front porch, Scott was leaning against the railing with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Han.. It's been over four hours.. I don't think he's coming.." Scott admitted avoiding eye contact.

I let out a small sigh, I knew he was right even if I didn't want to admit it or say it out loud. I felt like an idiot having hope in him actually believing he'd show up, letting him in and trusting him just for him to break it all again. I didn't say anything to Scott as I started dragging the net back to the side of the house. Scott was quick to hurry over to my and help me drag the rather heavy net back to it's resting spot.

When the net was back in it's spot Scott draped his arm on my shoulders. He knew that I was hurt but he wasn't going to say anything about it unless I did. I leaned against him as we walked into the house together. I put the Lacrosse stick back on the bay window bench as Scott watched me closely.

"Wanna make something to eat?" he suggested

"Yeah im starving" I exaggerated causing him to chuckle.

The two us walked into the kitchen and after a couple minutes of debating started making our late lunch. After making it we headed into the living room eating our food while we relaxed with some Tv. Mom came home not long after nibbling on Scott and I's left overs before heading straight to bed. Scott and I stayed downstairs watching tv and playing some video games till dinner time.

Scott assisted me with dinner before he had to run and meet Kira. Mom and I sat and ate dinner together me doing everything to avoid the father topic. Not long after dinner she had got called back into work and was leaving for the night. After she had left I cleaned up the kitchen and relaxed with the lion king.

After the movie I had a rather long bubble bath before I got changed into pj's that consisted of sweatpants and tank top before I headed to bed. Turning the lights off as I walked into my room I walked over to my bed crawling under the covers. I was more then ready to have this day over and done with. Resting my head on the pillow I closed my eyes waiting for the dark to over take me.

I shot up in my bed gasping for air my hand instantly clutching my throat as the weight was lifted off it. My heart was pounding in my chest I could hear it in my head like war drums my entire body shaking. Tears blurred my vision in the dark I took shaky breaths. I could feel the panic of my nightmare settling. I wasn't sure what had scared me, I just remembered running and something gripping my throat crushing me.

A roar of thunder from outside cause me to jump letting out a weak scream. My breaths quick and rapid as my heart picked up again. I knew Scott wasn't home he would of been in here the second I woke up. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down the fear still haunting the back of my mind. I looked down at the clock it was 1:30 am, as I stated to look up I saw a shadows moving along my walls. I closed my eyes telling myself it was just the tree in the light causing them. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself it was nothing the fear refused to go away.

A shadow moved along my closet as lightning lit up the sky and with that fight and flight kicked in. I knew once I calmed down and relaxed Id feel like an idiot but at this moment none of that mattered. I bolted down the stairs in my socks took my bike helmet off the coat rack and the spare house key. I unlocked the door opening and locking it behind me before running for my bike while I put my helmet on.

I didn't care that I was in socks or that it was pouring rain, or that I was still somewhat crying. I got on my bike and started pedaling. It was like a self defense mechanism taking over as I peddled. I flinched at every roar of thunder and every flash of lightning. My bike sliding out from under me on the wet grass as bailed from it scrambling towards the house.

I didn't go for the door instead I went for the vine covered lattice climbing up the side of the house. Climbing it I pulled myself up onto the roof holding on tightly as I slid across it. I heard a window scrape open causing me to freeze. My head slowly turning in the dark to see Liam's head sticking out his window and a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Oh my god Hannah what the hell are you doing!" He said in a harsh whisper.

Liam climbed halfway out his window reaching for me, I reached my arm out letting him take it and assist me towards the window. As I got near the window Liam pulled both of us into it pulling me to his chest I gripped on tightly. My body still shaking from the fear as well as the cold from my wet skin. Liam rubbed my back in a comforting and warming motion as I held onto him for a few more minutes before pulling away. I tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear as I looked up at him in the dimly lit room.

"How did you know I was out there.." I questioned him.

"I heard your heart…" he mumbled nervously even in dim light I could see a faint blush on his cheek.

"I had a nightmare.. and I panicked…" I told him honestly now that I had calmed down it felt stupid to say.

"Wanna spend the night?" he offered softly, I nodded lightly.

"I dont want to be alone.." I mumbled

Liam lightly pulled me to him wrap his arms around me once more. I wrapped mine around him holding myself to him. Liam ran his hand down my wet hair gently stroking it in a soothing fashion.

"You'll never be alone Hannah, I'll always be here for you" Liam mumbled softly into the top of my head

"Thank you" I whispered back a small smile on my face as I hugged him tighter.

"Why don't I find you something dry" he suggested separating from me.

Liam kept a hand on my back as he walked me over to his bed sitting me down gently on it. I looked at his shirt it was soaked from where I had hugged him.I tilted my head to the side as i looked at him.

"You might want to find yourself something too" I informed him

Liam looked down at his now wet tank shirt, shrugging his shoulders he pulled it off over his head and tossed it in hamper. Liam went over to his dresser as I pulled my wet socks off leaving them on the floor. Liam pulled out a tee shirt tossing it lightly at me before turning his back to me and covering his face. I put Liams shirt on over my tank top before sliding my arms out from my tank and standing up. I wiggled the stretchy shirt down my body wiggling it off my legs before sitting down.

After slipping my arms through the t shirt sleeves I turned slightly picking a pillow up off the bed, Turning back around I lightly tossed the pillow at Liams back. Spinning around he smiled at me, picking the pillow up off the floor as he walked over to the bed. I slid myself across the bed before pulling the covers down, Liam sat down next to me. Sliding the covers over our legs Liam laid down stretching his arm out.

It was a familiar position for the two of us, with everything that happened with berserkers and Liam's nightmares. I had spent more than once sneaking over to his house in the middle of the night when he texted me; to help comfort him. When Stiles found out he was very much not impressed while Scott on the other hand seemed fine with it.

I manouvered myself closer to him till our hips touched before laying down. His arm wrapping around my back as I turned into face him tucking my hands in front of me. Liam pulled the blankets up over us more as I snuggled closer into him Liam's hand lazily traced up and down my side in a soothing fashion. Liam turned slightly gently holding me to his chest still tracing up my arm as he wrapped the other around my waist.

Liam rested his forehead rested against mine, tracing up and down my arm Liam brushed his thumb against my cheek briefly before lowering it back to my arm. I looked up at him briefly he was watching me a small smile barely visible on his lips. I tilted my head down resting it on his bare chest lightly placing my hand over his heart I closed my eyes. I laid there focusing I could feel his heart beating, it was a soothing feeling. Laying there as he continued to trace my arm I could feel the rhythm of my own heart starting to match his. Laying there in his arms I slowly felt myself drifting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

I could feel myself slowly starting to gain consciousness, my body surrounded with warm. Slowly I opened my eyes blinking a couple times to adjust to the morning light. It took me a couple seconds to realize I was no longer laying on the bed next to Liam. Instead some how in the night Liam and I had maneuvered around so much that I had ended up laying ontop of him. He had both arms wrapped around me his hands resting on my back. I had my hands between the two of us resting on his bare chest. My head was nuzzled against the crook of his neck our legs intertwined together with the blanket.

I smiled to myself lightly nuzzling Liam as I closed my eyes once more. Liam's hand moved against my back I could feel him turning his head to look down at me. Slowly I tilted my head up to see Liam looking down at me his eyes barely open sleep still clearly visible. There was a small smile present on his lips as he watched me.

"Sleep good?" he asked softly, I nodded lightly

"You?" I quested back above a whisper

"Yeah" he mumbled lightly his eyes closing once more.

Liam and I layed there for over an hour just enjoying the peace and comfort. Till he decided he couldn't ignore the sound of our grumbling stomach anymore and I had to go to the bathroom. After I had gone to the bathroom Liam still hadn't gotten back yet. Sitting on the floor I pulled the blanket off the bed around me. I decided Id set Liam' nintendo 64 up and put in mario kart, by the time he got upstairs with our bowls of cereal I had everything set up. The two of us spent a good part of the day hanging out and playing old video games.

The bed was shaking around me bouncing my body up and down as I slowly started to regain consciousness from my sleep. Voices were yelling and horribly singing at the top of their lungs. I slowly squinted my arms open to see Stiles jumping in circles on my bed. I could hear mom, Papa Stilinski and Scott all horribly singing happy birthday. I sunk into the blanket letting out a small groan. It just made Stiles jump harder and sing louder. I leaned back into the bed kicking my leg out my foot connected with the back of Stiles's thigh. He yelped slightly before falling onto the carpet.

I sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes, it was monday morning and to early for this. Mom and Papa Stilinski both hugged me tightly they had barely pulled away when Stiles and Scott tackled me to the bed.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" My mom said smiling at me

"Thanks mom, You and Papa linski better get to work before you're late" I informed them trying to push myself into sitting positions.

"You have a good day at school kids" Papa Stilinski said before heading out the bedroom door.

"Boy's try not to get her into to much trouble" Mom teased before leaving

"Will you to lard's get off me" I groaned trying to push them off.

The boy's chuckled sitting themselves up stinging next to me on the bed, both were still grinning like little kids. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh pulling them both into half hugs. After a couple minutes I kicked the boy's out of my room to get dressed for school. Once I had gotten dressed I headed down stairs to an overflowing bowl of trix cereal.

I chuckled at the giant bowl as I walked over to it taking a seat at the island across from Stiles who had the largest soup spoon in the house and was shoveling lucky charms into his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at the guy as I started to work on my bowl of cereal. By the time I finally finished the last bite Scott had finished his shower and we were ready to go.

I decided Id get a ride with Stiles in the jeep instead of Scott and his bike since the weather was still not the best. The entire ride Stiles had a suspicious smirk on his face but he refused to say a word. When we got to the school I said my goodbyes to him before heading to my locker. As I made my way to my locker I could something shiney poking out the bottom of it.

I smirked to myself I know knew why Stiles was smirking, the girls must of stuffed my locker as a birthday surprise. I walked up to my locker standing to one side before opening it, a couple strands of shiny confetti falling from my locker and twirled down to the floor. I leaned my head over the edge of the door peeking in the locker, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well that was… Anticlimactic" I told myself standing properly in front of my locker

I started switching my books out for the day making sure I had what I needed for what classes. I semi organized my books before closing my locker door. My phone buzzed in my pocket I reached in pulling out and looking at the screen as I turned around.

"Surprise!" I heard the pack scream

I swear my heart stopped as I froze in place wide eyed like deer in headlights as they tosses confetti streamers and blasted me with silly string. I couldn't help but join in there laughter as I picked and pulled at the confetti and string. The pack surrounded me in group hug crushing me in the middle. When they finally pulled away from me Lydia kept her arm draped around my shoulder.

"let me guess you have everything planned?" I questioned

"Of course, the party is at my house I have everything planned and set all you need is yourself and pj's" She grinned at me

"Pajama party?" I questioned

"Well since tomorrow is a pro-D I thought it would be perfect moment to seize" Lydia grinned proudly

"Can't wait Lyd's" I said giving her a hug before heading off to English class.

English class went by rather quickly it pretty much just consisted of the teacher reading to the eight or so students who didn't fall asleep in the first ten minutes. When the bell rang half the class was quick to get out the others were sluggishly following. It was a typical monday half the students wanted to crawl back into bed, the rest were eerily upbeat. I was one of the sluggish ones but I was determined to stay awake.

Heading into science class I was relieved to have our regular teacher back instead of coach finstock. If I had to watch bill nye today I'd pass out in seconds there was no doubt on that one. The class went by pretty quickly it was pretty much just going over the periodic table of elements and how some of them react with each other. It made the class easy and some what entertaining.

When the lunch bell rang I was excited to get to the cafeteria and take a nap. My dreams were ruined when Mason came and dragged me away from the doors to the theater saying there had been an emergency meeting called. It ended up just being our crazy teacher telling us she changed it to the musical version and had to give us the songs. She wasted our entire lunch with a story about how it all started.

When she finally dismissed up Mason said he'd see me in cooking but he had to stop at his locker first. I gave a hug goodbye before heading in the opposite direction of Mason towards my locker. Opening my locker I shoved my new lyric book in there before slamming the door closed and letting my head drop against it. I stood there for a couple moments before I felt a pair of large hands cover my eyes, there was a few different people it could've been.

"I don't know who this is but if you don't have food, I suggest you run" I grumbled turning around.

Liam held out half a sub for me a smirk on his face, I practically started drooling right there. I took the sub from him taking a large bite nodding in approval.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I questioned taking another bite

"Today? not yet" Liam teased

I let out a small giggle leaning against him, he wrapped his arm around my back. The two of us started to walk towards cooking class. I finished the sub by the time we reached the class, stepping in I was slightly confused no one was in there normal seats. even Mason had taken over the very back desk. Liam and I walked over to him taking the two empty seats I turned to face him.

"Whats with the seating change up?" I questioned

"Substitute, apparently every class today she's been letting watch ratatouille." Mason said giving us a thumbs up.

"Sweet that means nap time for this girl" I announced turning to liam " off the hoodie" I directed him

Liam didn't even attempt to argue he just pulled is lacrosse hoodie up over his head and handed it to me. I pulled it on it instantly gave me warmth and a comforting feelings and the fact it smelt like Liam's cologne wasn't a bad thing either.

"So miss I'm going to nap, how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Mason challenged

"Like this" I said simply

turning in the chair I propped my feet up on Mason lap he gave me an amused look as I leaned back against Liam. As I slipped my hands into the front pouch Liam pulled his arms out from behind me and wrapped them around me. Mason shook his head grinning at my placing his hands on my legs.

" Only because it's your birthday" he informed me

"You rock" I informed him gaining a chuckle from both boys.

When the bell rang for class to start we were all a little surprised there wasn't a teacher but after a couple minutes a younger woman came rushing in and pressing play on the movie.

"I'm your sub and I will be right back.. ish to take attendance" she said before bolting from the class

We all got a chuckle out of her, as the movie started playing I relaxed back into Liam. He lightly flipped the hood up over my head before putting his hand back on top of mine over the pouch. after about five minutes into the movie I let my eyes shut, not long after I could feel Liam chin lightly resting on top of my head. It didn't take long for the sounds of the class room to wash away and sleep to take over me.

"Han wake up, there five minutes left and the teachers back" Liam whispered in my ear

I grumbled quietly pulling my hands from the pouch and rubbing my eyes. I blinked a couple times letting my eyes adjust to the light. Sure enough the teacher was going down the rows of students asking names instead of doing it from the list. I stayed cuddled against Liam enjoying the warmth. When she reached Mason he gave him his name then her eyes went to Liam and I.

"Aww young puppy love, such a cute couple. What are your names?" She was talking to us as if we were toddlers.

I could feel Liam tense up under me as I tensed up as well, my eyes wide face flushing red. Mason snickering beside us along with the rest of the class. Something instead of me went off, why did everyone have to keep doing that. I quickly got to my feet giving the teacher a firm look.

"We are not dating, we are not a couple. My names Hannah McCall and I'm getting real tired of this crap" I some what snapped at her before storming out the back door of the classroom.

I grumbled to myself as I stormed down the hallway, I really was tired of people saying that. Not because it was annoying people assumed because we were best friends of opposite genders that we were together. But because when people said it it flustered me and made me feel weird.

I slowed my pace walking down the hall I felt like such a moron storming away like that. I just hated feeling like that feeling on the spot having everyone laughing at me. the fact I had left my backpack on the floor in the classroom made me feel even more like a imbecile. There was one thing I was thankful for though, I had last period free today.

As the bell rang I continued my way through the hallway trying to forget my complete and utter embarrassment. I could hear footsteps echoing down the hallway followed by Liam calling my voice. I cursed mentally in my head and continued walking trying to pretend like I hadn't heard him calling.

"Hannah wait up!" Liam voice got closer as he did.

"Hannah!" he said panting slightly as he lightly grabbed my arm.

I put on a brave face even though on the inside I was freaking out, turning around I smiled at him. Seeing my bag in his hand I gave a mental sigh of relief, " _he's just returning my bag"_ I told myself mentally.

"Oh hey Liam" I said casually

"Forgot this" he said simply holding my bag up.

"Oh yeah, duh. Thank you" I played it off looking down at my bag

Reaching forward for my bag I went to take it from Liam. his fingers lingered against mine as I pulled it away. Looking back up Liams eyes were locked on me but I couldn't quite make out the look he watching me with. I went to open my mouth to ask if he was alright.

I didn't get the chance to, before Liam placed both his large hands firmly on my hips. My eye darted down to his hands then back up to him slightly taken back from his actions. Liam backed me up against the lockers, I could feel my own heart pounding in my chest; I knew he could hear it. I started up at Liam nervously I didn't understand what had gotten into him. One of Liams hands reached up gently stroking my cheek before he cupped it. I could feel my heart racing faster as Liam leaned in closer to me….


End file.
